Caramelos Agridulces
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: Tu amor es deseado por mi, pero los acontecimientos hacen que este se vuelva agridulce ¿Como saber si estaras conmigo para siempre? [KOIRINA KouichixKarina] [TERMINADO] Karina Minamotocl
1. Yo soy Karina

**Caramelos Agridulces**

Kyaaaaaaa!! X333 aki yop con un nuevo fic! sin contar "Amigas y Enemigas" que es en colaboración con Kohri-chan :3 ahora que se está terminado "Hikari no Tsubasa" he decidido hacer un **KouKouRina**: KoujixKouichixKarina, seh, un triángulo. Bueno! la ficha técnica!

**Título**: Caramelos Agridulces

**Summary**: Si hay algo malo en ser hermanos gemelos, es que a ambos le puede cautivar la misma persona…

**Personajes**: como ya lo he dicho, Kouji y Kouichi, que para variar no me pertencen y Karina, o sea mi personaje de a yo :P y más de alguno por ahí

**Advertencia**: más que una advertencia, esto será una aclaración. Los que ya habrán leído "HnT" (inner: sino pásense x mi perfil) habrán leído ha Karina en casi todo su esplendor. Digo "casi" por que en todos mis fics es así pero en el primer fic q hize ocurrió algo que le hizo flaquear en su personalidad y su corazón. Aquí, ese bendito episodio de mi fic "Digimon Frontier 2.0" será más extendido y explícito, aunque todo será diferente. Si en HnT se conocían de pequeños con Kouji, aquí se conocerán cuando ya son grandes y toda la burrá. No se si me explico bien (inner: kuso! Estás liando a todo el mundo!! xOx) bueno! se darán cuenta a lo largo de la historia n.nUUUUUUU

**Metodología**: Igual a todos mis fics: un típico libro. Con la diferencia de que estará desde el punto de vista de Karina, la protagonista n.n

Bueno, para los que no sepan, les diré:

Diálogo de personajes: -Pues esto es así- dijo

Mis intervenciones: (**Psok**: lalala yo intervengo :P)

Pensamientos de Karina: señalado en el texto

Recuerdos: _en cursiva_

Cuando ocurra algo que no haya visto Karina: estará separado por una línea y escrito en _cursiva_ y entre comillas

Cuando Karina sueñe o imagine algo: _Estará en cursiva y centrado_

**Agradecimientos a**: Nicky! Que me ha dado la GRAN idea para este fic! gracias amigoxa:3 aunque tu ya sabes que dilema tenía yo para este xD

**Dedicado a**: Mis amigos! Y también a los que les guste :P

Bueno! sólo espero que tenga una buena aceptación n.n ah! Y otra cosa que quería aclarar: no se asusten con lo que se enterarán más adelante

**Capítulo 1: Yo soy Karina**

**Kaisawa Karina.** 16 años. Estudiante de secundaria y habitante de esta isla del Pacífico llamada Japón. Si, esa soy yo, una adolescente normal en un día normal en un mundo normal y un largo etc. Normal. Normal. Normal.

Escuchando música en mi mp3 (para ser más precisos, escuchaba "Crucify my love" del desaparecido grupo X-Japan) mientras andaba en mi bicicleta rumbo hacia allá, mi secundaria. Mi cabello morado al viento y gracias a mis lentes la fuerte brisa no me molestaba los ojos cuando recordaba a unos niños muy simpáticos y especiales. Kouji y Kouichi. Gemelos y no hay duda de ello. Aunque en personalidad eran un tanto diferentes. En apellido igual pero ya sabía su historia: separados al nacer y reunidos un tiempo después por sus propios medios. Kouji era el menor, pero por su madurez diría que a veces hace de mayor, a cambio de Kouichi. Con él siempre reía, siempre podía bromear, siempre.

Llego al fin. Dejo mi bicicleta en el estacionamiento habilitado para ello y camino a mi salón. Recuerdo cuando llegué aquí…

-_Hola- me dice un muchacho peliazul sentado al lado de uno idéntico a él pero que usaba pañoleta y tenía el cabello largo- bienvenida al primer año A_

_-Gracias- le dije. En ese entonces yo tenía el cabello corto_

_-Kimura Kouichi- me dice sonriente- y el de al lado es mi hermano Minamoto Kouji_

_-Hola- dice el otro_

_-Hola- dije yo- ¿he… hermanos? Pero… si tienen distinto apellido_

_-Oh, es una larga historia- respondió él_

_-Bueno, tengo bastante tiempo, pueden comenzar- dije sonriente_

Ya han pasado más de dos años desde esa presentación formal a principios del año escolar. Y aún recuerdo que me había puesto bastante tímida cuando Kouichi me habló.

-Hola Karina-chan, buenos días

-Hola Kouichi- me di vuelta y le sonreí- Hola Kouji

-Hola- respondió él, tan frío como siempre... a veces me daba miedo su frialdad

-Vamos al salón

Entramos. Todos andaban iguales, eran las mismas caras de siempre, la de todos los días. A veces la rutina se vuelve rutinaria y eso aburre un poco...

-Hola prima querida!- me dice una muchacha pelirrosa oscura que usaba coletas amarradas con cinta negra- ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Bien- dije sonriendo

-Hola Sumomo-chan- dijo Kouichi

-Hola! Hola Kouji!

-Hola

-Vamos prima mía, vamos a nuestros asientos.

Me fui con ella a nuestros asientos. Ella llegó aquí al otro día después que llegué yo, por que estuvo enferma. Recuerdo que...

-Hola prima!- me dijo animosamente cuando yo conversaba con Kouichi al otro día- Vaya! Veo que ya te hiciste amiga de Kimura-kun

_-Hola Sumomo-chan, ya te echaba de menos, creí que no llegarías nunca_

_-Sumomo es tu prima?- me preguntó Kouichi_

_-Sipirilí!- dijo Sumomo mientras me pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros, ella y sus palabras inventadas…_

_Kouichi nos miró bastante rato bien confundido, creo que ni nos halló parecido_

_-Pues, no me lo esperaba…_

_-Nadie se da cuenta de que somos familia... es que igual somos bastante diferentes _

Pues bien, Sumomo Ichijouji tenía una notable energía que jamás se le acababa, cuando éramos pequeñas siempre jugábamos juegos que tenían que ver con arrancar y correr harto. Siempre ganaba y yo terminaba exhausta. Sumomo era bastante energética, nunca supe de donde sacaba tanta energía.

Como es así, ella encuentra un poco desabrido a Kouji. "El sin sal" me decía cuando se refería a él, habían veces en que se lo pasaba hablándome de él y yo le digo que esta obsesionada, aunque ella lo niegue. Pero sé que le gusta un chico de otra clase, y ni me habla de él jejeje, a veces me daba risa, tan al revés que era...

A mí me encantaba pasarme la tarde con ellos, aunque Kouji hablara una vez a las miles yo lo pasaba bien. Entre Kouichi y Sumomo no hay donde perderse…

"I'm so tired of being here…"

Escucho música en mi mp3 de nuevo, esa canción de Evanescense que tanto me gustaba... a Sumomo le cargaba, decía que era demasiado triste como para que yo la escuche. Me dice que soy demasiado melancólica. Yo no sé si tanto, con canciones de este tipo jamás me he puesto triste, es más, creo que no soy infeliz. "This pain is just too real" …"Esta pena es demasiado real" ¡vaya canción! Aún así me gustaba...

-Karina, ya vamonos- me interrumpe Sumomo

-Eh?- dije distraída

-¿De nuevo perdida entre esas canciones tan tristes?- la miré sin decir nada- ya sabía yo! Te he dicho que esas canciones no te hacen bien, sólo te bajan la autoestima

-Tengo bastante autoestima, prima, no tienen nada que ver las canciones que escuche

-No diría lo mismo y ya sabes por qué

Sumomo a veces era así, me recordaba las cosas así de porrazo y me miraba a los ojos bastante seria

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta típica de Kouichi con su cara de preocupación cuando Sumomo me decía cosas así

-Nada- respondía yo siempre sonriendo con una sonrisa que intenta arreglar el mundo, uf... a veces yo misma me daba rabia...

-Vamos, dejen de discutir y vamonos a nuestras casas- dijo Kouji

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento de bicicletas. Saqué la mía, Sumomo sacó la suya y nos separamos en la salida. Con Sumomo cruzábamos un parque cuando frenó y yo también lo hice.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sumomo-chan?

-Karina… por favor, dime que no le has seguido dando vueltas al asunto ese

Le miré confundida

-Ya sabes... – volteó donde mi y me tomó de los hombros

-No, prima, no te preocupes…

-Eso espero- después volvió a su bicicleta y me dijo animosamente- la que llega última a la casa no comerá postre hoy!

Aceleró en primera y yo me quedé perpleja ahí, después reaccioné y partí tras ella, era muy rápida, hoy de nuevo me quedaré sin postre…

-Sumomo gana la carrera!- gritó Sumomo cuando ganó la carrera en el campo de los abuelos, éramos pequeñas, teníamos unos 8 o 9 años, creo...

_-Es… toy… muy… can…sada…- dije con el aliento entre cortado y llegando apenas donde ella_

_-No prima eres muy debilucha- decía con aire de superioridad_

_-No es mi culpa…- me excusé- son estos zapatos…_

_-Na na, no seas así! Reconócelo, soy muy rápida!- decía tomando pose de winner- Creo que correré hasta la casa!_

_-Corre hasta donde quieras, yo quiero caminar..._

_-Bueno! después no digas que te dejé atrás ¿eh?_

_Sumomo corría y yo tras ella, caminando… _

Al llegar a casa, Sumomo saltaba de alegría por que de nuevo había ganado mi postre, yo ponía cara de "no es justo" mientras guardaba mi bicicleta. Subí a mi habitación y me tiré sobre la cama. "_Te he dicho que esas canciones no te hacen bien, sólo te bajan la autoestima" "Karina… por favor, dime que no le has seguido dando vueltas al asunto ese"_

¡Rayos! Ahora no dejo de pensar en lo que ella me ha dicho... me conoce muy bien, somos confidentes. Ella sabe que es lo que me atormenta a veces. Es difícil decidir, y saber si es lo correcto. Entre ambos esta la perfección para mí y… no, es contradictorio, demasiado contradictorio…

Wooo!! Vaya, no me ha quedado mal, cada vez me están quedando mejor mis fics

…

bueno, lo dejo a juicio de ustedes n.n"

Sumomo me ha quedado muy genial, mi misma se sorprende con el carisma de sus propios personajes n/n (inner: miren como se vanagloria sola xD q patetica ¬¬) Inner a callar! Me tiro flores sola ¿y? òwó si nadie te las echa ¡échatelas! –las flores- xD (inner: q mal sentido del humor nadie se rie!!) inner!!! ò.ó –toma a la inner y la lanza por la ventana- (inner: ¡¡¡Echen paja!!! xOx) Bueno, ya me deshice de esa molestia por hoy n.n

Próximo epi!: **Un poco más sobre mi**

Sayonara! Dejen una buena review, con acotaciones y críticas constructivas y, por favor, no sean tan duros conmigo n.n"

Karina Minamotocl

"_La ciudad en que marchaste, las piedras que tiré, el sueño que dejaste, la herida que sangré…"_


	2. Un poco más sobre mi

**Caramelos Agridulces**

**Capítulo 2: Un poco más sobre mí**

¡Hola gente! Lamentablemente, no me fue tan bien como crei ¬¬ ¡pero bueno! si al menos una persona lo lee lo continuare n.n sin contar mis amigas q se los imprimo para q lo lean o.o pero bue xD

**A Zuki-chan:** no habia visto review tan corto xD espero que te guste este nuevo episodio n.n

**A hannah-hm**: espero q aki se te aclaren las dudas xD estoy q termino de leer tu fic de sasuke, ya te dejare review n.n comprendo eso de los virus, yo igual tengo virus… llamadas exmamenes y trabajos!!

**A Misao-Minamoto:** jaja no se que decir xD

Ya espero q este episodio les guste, a mis amiwas le encanto :3

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un poco más sobre mí**

**Sumomo es** mi prima por parte de mi madre, Musume Ichijouji. Soy nieta del que alguna vez fue reconocido como uno de los mejores detectives privados, Ken Ichijouji y de su esposa Yolei Ichijouji (su apellido de soltera es Inoue), siempre me han dicho que me parezco a mi abuela, pero si lo vemos desde cierto punto de vista, Sumomo sería muy parecida en personalidad. Yo creo que me dicen que me parezco sólo por que uso lentes… Mi padre es George Kaisawa, el tiene el cabello negro y los ojos miel. Tengo una hermana llamada Reiko, que es la alegría del hogar. Ella tiene el cabello negro azuloso, mezcla del cabello azul de mi madre y el negro de mi padre, pero conservó los ojos azules de mi abuelo… como los de ellos, mis amigos gemelos.

Siempre quise saber que se sentía conocer a dos personas exactamente iguales físicamente. Siempre creí que sería una gran confusión, como los gemelos Weasley de Harry Potter.

-Adiós, prima. Nos vemos mañana en la secundaria- era Sumomo, quien entraba a mi cuarto cuando escribía en mi computador

-Nos vemos- le respondí con una sonrisa

Salió y vi como se iba por la ventana. No hay nadie conectado en el msn, creo que cerraré sesión… momento, conozco ese saludo! "Kokoro no naka no, kesenai regret" ¡Es Kouji!

Hola, le escribo esperando que responda

Pasa un rato, creo que no está…

Kouji: Hola Karina (responde ¡qué felicidad!)

Karina¿Cómo estás? (escribo de nuevo)

Kouji: Bien¿y tú?

Karina: Oh, bien también gracias por preguntar

Kouji: Uhm, oye aprovechando que estás conectada te quería preguntar algo

Karina¿Ah sí? pregunta lo que sea n.n

Se demora un poco, no sé si lo está pensando o que…

Kouji¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile de la próxima semana?

¿A que se debe la pregunta¿Por qué le interesa si tengo pareja o no?

Karina: No… aún no… creo que iré con Sumomo si es que no le invitan

Kouji: Ahh…

Me extraña que Kouji pregunte esas cosas, creí que jamás le había importado…

Kouji: Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós

Karina: Nos vemos mañana! Que estés bien Kouji-kun

No se pudo entregar los siguientes mensajes: Nos vemos mañana! Que estés bien Kouji-kun

Se desconectó antes de que me despidiera de él…

Me dormí pensando en la conversación por msn con Kouji… Era tan así, tan frío y yo… un suspiro sale de mi ser, no sé sí por resignación o qué, pero desde aquella vez…

_Un temblor atacaba esta parte de Japón. Era un poco fuerte, todo se movía mientras nosotros arrancábamos de la secundaria e íbamos al patio, tal como nos habían enseñado. Sumomo y yo estábamos cerca del mástil de la bandera, el cual comenzó a desplomarse. Ella logró huir ante la amenaza pero yo me tropecé, entonces alguien salió de entre la multitud, un muchacho peliazul de pañoleta corría donde mí. Me abrazó y rodamos hacia el lado, justo antes de que el mástil cayera. Cerré mis ojos del puro miedo que sentía y me abracé fuerte donde él y me protegía. Unos segundos después el temblor comenzó a calmarse y yo seguía abrazada a él. Nos levantamos y me dice:_

_-Por poco casi te matas_

_-Perdón- dije con unas lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos_

_-No llores, ya ha pasado. _

_Kouji se iba entonces le detuve_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Gracias…- le dije sonrojada_

Ahora que lo vuelvo a recordar, me sonrojo aún más que aquella vez. Kouji se había preocupado por mí y… ¡¡aaahhh¡Por Dios! Mejor será dormir…

………………

Hoy es el día en el que se deben hacer las invitaciones para el baile. En Consejo de Curso las haremos, para no perder clases. Había que traer materiales y todas esas cosas. Yo traje lo común y corriente. No pretendo dársela a nadie. Será una sorpresa para alguien muy especial…

Sumomo está sentada a mi lado, ella se lía con la cinta que dijo que le pondría alrededor y se les pegan los dedos de tanto pegamento que le pone. Yo la miro y me río para mis adentros. Detrás de nosotras están Kouji y Kouichi, también haciendo sus tarjetas.

-Yatta!- dijo Sumomo elevando su tarjeta- no me ha quedado kawaii:3

-Está muy bonita- le dije, después regresé a lo que hacía

-Qué haces?

-Una trenza con estas cintas

-ah… ¿y a quién se la vas a dar, eh?

Sentí que dos pares de ojos azules se me clavaban en la cabeza

-Ehm… a nadie de aquí…

-¿Es de otra secundaria?

-No

-¿Entonces a quién?

Me quede callada un rato, mientras terminaba la trenza

-A mi padre

-¿Al tío George¿Por qué?

-Por que el año pasado se la regalé a mi mamá¿recuerdas?

-Ah… sí, verdad.

Le coloqué un poco de pegamento y la pegué en el lado izquierdo de la tarjeta

-Tarán!- dije elevándola

-Woo que linda prima

-A ver- me dijo Kouichi, me giré hacia él y se la mostré- Oh, que linda te ha quedado

-Gracias¿tú que opinas Kouji-kun?

-Eh...?- me dice él algo distraído- Ah… esta bonita…

-A ver Kouji-kun quiero ver la tuya muéstramela- dijo Sumomo

-No está tan linda- dijo

-Vamos! que importa!

-No, en serio prefiero no mostrarla

-Pucha… y tú Kouichi-kun?

-Ehm… aún no la termino

-¿Por qué nadie me quiere mostrar su tarjeta?- reclamó Sumomo

-Por que a nadie le interesa tu opinión

Esa voz, esa maldita voz… Mi prima pierde los estribos con esa chica… Ella, la que estaba sentada en la otra fila a la altura de Kouji, Sumomo la odiaba tanto…

-No sabía que ahora último te las estabas dando de antena parabólica- le dijo Sumomo mirándole de reojo

Ella es Nana Ohta, una muchacha rubia que se amarraba el cabello con una cinta roja y tenía los ojos azules. Apenas llegó a Sumomo le cayó mal, por que lo primero que hizo fue aferrarse del brazo de Kouji sin despegársele todo el santo día… Hasta que Sumomo se la encaró y desde entonces son enemigas naturales… Ninguno de los cuatro la soporta, pero a ella se le notaba más…

-Entonces baja tu volumen

-Yo hablo más despacio que tú, así que eres tú la que se da de cotilla en la vida ajena

Se miraron y los rayos salieron de sus ojos. Kouichi y yo suspiramos de pesar y Kouji ni se daba por aludido, estaba concentrado en su tarjeta. Nana se levantó y abrazó a Kouji por detrás

-Kou-chan… ¿me darás esa hermosa tarjeta por San Valentín?

-¡¡Aleja tu lengua venenosa de Kouji-kun maldita descendiente de Orochimaru!!- le gritó Sumomo apuntándole acusatoriamente con el dedo índice (Psok: Orochimaru de Naruto xD vaya esas comparaciones o.o)

-Tú que te metes, estúpida de los cachos ¬.¬

-¿Qué me haz dicho? ò.ó

-Nana…- dijo Kouji

-¿Sí, dime amor mío?

-No soy tu amor, aléjate de mí, me molestas y con tu presencia en esta sala es suficiente

-Ya oíste a Kouji- le dijo Sumomo burlándose

-Ay, ya… mi niño, que pesadito eres

-No soy tu niño y ya suéltame maldita sea

-Pero…

-Ándate

Nana le suelta y se va a su asiento enojada

-Ha Ha!- le dice Sumomo como Nelson, de Los Simpson

Nana le voltea la cara despreciándola. Kouichi y yo nos miramos y después miramos a Kouji. Seguía empinado en su tarjeta. Sumomo le felicitaba pero él ni le inflaba. Al terminar las tarjetas, se debían entregar a la persona que se invitaría a la fiesta. Yo guardé la mía. Y tampoco recibí una. Nana recibió montones y comenzó a vanagloriarse. Mi prima le dijo que no le interesaba, total ya se sabía lo que pasaría: no iría con ninguno. Nana se bajó de su nube y todos se burlaron de ella.

-Que malvada fuiste, prima

-Nada de tenerle compasión a esa!- me recriminó

Fuimos a nuestros casilleros. Sumomo y yo teníamos nuestros casilleros juntos. Al abrir el mío, me llevé una gran sorpresa, algo que jamás me esperaba…

* * *

Uuuhhh!! Jua jua xD dejo con incógnita! Que malvada soy :P bueno¡se tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima!

**Próximo episodio**: no lo daré por esta vez xD

Karina Minamotocl

"_Quise mostrarme ante ti como alguien de duro corazón…"_


	3. Dos invitaciones diferentes

**Capítulo 3: Dos invitaciones diferentes**

Kyaa!! Escuchando Wind de Naruto en mi pc mientras escribo este episodio :3 adoro este ending –3- estoy muy feliz por que al fin llegó el Shippuden al Kame House! (nota: tienda del Mall Germania, donde venden serie y otras cosas de animé :3) y estoy convenciendo a mi madre que me compre más que sea los primeros episodio pero… ¡tengo que subir mis notas! TToTT (inner: lo haré!! Me esforzaré!! ò0ó me esforzaré viendolos en you tube xDD por que más que seguro que ya está xD) bueno! no les seguiré dejando con la intriga :3

**A Misao Minamoto:** cuantas veces t he dicho q kouji da lo mismo de kien sea nn a mi me carga q me digan KOUJI ES MIO por q prácticamente no es de nadie xD detestas a sumomo? Es mi yo competitiva jeje :P ya y eso ando apura

**A Zuki-chan: **buuf q weno q te gusto nOn yo te declaro la presidenta del club xDD ya y q weno q te sientas identificada con ella si prácticamente soy yo!! xDD

Perdon x lo corto es q toy apurada :O

* * *

**Ahí, dos invitaciones**. Una era azul y blanca, decía: Karina. Y la otra era morada con unos rosones rojos a los lados, decía: Karina-chan. Reconozco esas letras. Hechas con blanco, y un poco apuradas: las de Kouji. Las más sutiles y casi perfectas, se podría decir que fueron hechas con cuidado: Kouichi. ¡Oh cielos¿Por qué a mí me tenían que ocurrir esas cosas?

-¿Qué ocurre prima?- me dijo Sumomo, mirando dentro del casillero- ¿Qué¿Dos invitaciones?

Tomó la azul y la morada. Leyó el remitente y me miró muy sorprendida

-Prima… son… de ellos…

Cerré mi casillero de golpe y me senté en el banco al frente de ellos.

-Por eso no quisieron acompañarnos a los casilleros…- dijo

Yo no le escuchaba, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

-¿No me dirás nada?

-Que quieres que te diga?

-No sé… que no te lo esperabas, al menos… me pregunto cómo las habrán dejado aquí si… estuvimos juntos en todos los recesos…

"En un receso de la clase, a Kouichi lo mandan a sacar fotocopias y Kouji pide permiso para ir al baño. Kouichi llega a los casilleros y coloca la invitación en el casillero de Karina. Cuando se dirigía a la multicopia, se encuentra con Kouji, que iba a los casilleros. Se quedan mirando.

-Ya se la dejaste- dijo Kouji

-Sí- responde el otro

Continúan mirándose sin hablar

-Espero que esto no nos desuna- le dijo Kouichi, preocupado

-Es decisión de ella- responde su hermano, fríamente.

Pasa al lado de él y Kouichi tiene un muy mal presentimiento. Se va a la multicopiadora."

…………………

Me fui a casa sin Sumomo por que ella tenía que irse rápido a la suya. Al llegar, mi hermanita me recibió con un cariñoso abrazo. Mi madre me preguntó que me pasaba y yo le dije que nada. Me fui a mi habitación y me tiré sobre la cama.

-¿Puedo pasar?- me dijo mamá trayéndome un tazón de chocolatada

-Sí- me pasó el tazón- gracias mamá

-Algo tienes hija, me puedo dar cuenta por la expresión en tus ojos

Tome un sorbo de chocolatada, la miré y no pude negarme a sus ojos suplicantes

-Recibí… dos invitaciones para el baile de San Valentín…

-¿Dos?, pero si antes…

-Lo sé, mamá, lo sé. Antes iba sólo con Sumomo y con el que le invitara. Pero ahora…

-¿Y… de quienes son…?

-Ese es el problema, mamá. Son de… mis amigos…

-¿Los gemelos?

-Sí

Mi madre me miró muy sorprendida

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-No lo sé…- dije, miré al suelo- No sé…

-No sabes con quien ir. Pero comprende que si escoges a uno, el otro…

-Ese es el problema.

Mi madre se levantó de mi cama

-Piénsalo, hija. Yo no te puedo decir nada…

Salió de la habitación y yo me cambié de ropa, me puse mi polera morada y mi falda amarilla con flores naranjas. Volví a mi chocolatada, estaba mas fría. Bajé a cenar y regresé a mi habitación, ya era de noche. Apague la luz y prendí la de mi escritorio, me puse a leer el libro que me tocaba este mes y miré para afuera. Apagué la lámpara y me saqué los lentes. Me apoyé sobre el mesón y me puse a pensar…

_Sumomo y yo estabamos en el jardín en el otoño recién pasado. Hablábamos de la vida y nuestros amigos, hasta que comenzó el tema que yo menos quería tocar._

_-Entonces¿ya te decidiste por alguno de los dos?_

_-¿Quiénes?_

_-¿Cómo que quiénes? De Kouji y Kouichi, por supuesto_

_-¿Neh?_

_-Ya sabes!_

_Miré al suelo_

_-No… no puedo_

_-Pero¿qué tiene uno que no tenga el otro?_

_-Ese es el problema, entre los dos está la perfección para mí…_

_-¡Pero si son totalmente diferentes!_

_-Es contradictorio, lo sé_

_-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que realmente te gusta de cada uno?_

_Miré la fuente que estaba en el patio. Las marchitas hojas del cerezo caían sobre el agua._

_-Kouichi es amable, simpático, preocupado y bastante cariñoso, con el siempre puedo saber que lo pasaré bien…_

_-¿Y Kouji?_

_-Kouji es frío, distante, por lo general anda en su mundo y… pareciera que no le importa nada…_

_-Entonces¿Cuál es tu dilema?_

_-¡Ese es el dilema¡Ambos me gustan!_

_-¡Pero si es tan fácil!_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Pues, fíjate en lo que acabas de decir. Si Kouichi es así como me dijiste contigo, además de que yo lo sé muy bien y Kouji como es de pesado ¡no hay donde perderse! Yo que tú me quedaría con Kouichi_

_-Pero…_

_-Bueno, primita. Yo no puedo decidir por ti, eres tú la que debe seguir a su corazón…_

Seguir a mi corazón… ¡eso es! Debo hacer lo que mi corazón me dicte y… él me dice que haga lo correcto…

-Perdón Kouji, no podré ir contigo…

-¿Qué?- la expresión del rostro de Kouji era definitiva, no se lo esperaba

-Perdóname, pero no puedo

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo decirte el por qué, pero si iré a la fiesta

Me iba a ir cuando me tomó fuerte el brazo y me miró muy enojado

-Irás con Kouichi¿verdad?

-Kouji me haces doler el brazo…

-¡Irás con Kouichi!

-¡No lo sé¡Tal vez si no me hicieras daño no pensaría en ir con él!

Me soltó

-Perdona…

-No hay cuidado- le dije

Me di media vuelta y me fui. Estuvo mal hacerlo y ahora me odio a mi misma, bueno… ahora debo buscar a Kouichi…

-Karina-chan!- era Sumomo- ¿ya le dijiste?

-Sí, y ahora busco a Kouichi

-Acabo de verle en el laboratorio de Ciencias, buscaba su perdido cuaderno

Fuimos para allá. Ahí estaba.

-Pues bien, los dejo para que conversen- dijo Sumomo

-¿Conversar qué?- dijo Kouichi

-Debo hablar contigo…

Después de unos minutos de conversación…

-Comprendo- me dijo

-Es por eso que no puedo, entiendes mi situación¿verdad?

-Si Karina, no te preocupes. Al menos irás a la fiesta y eso… me alegra

-Gracias Kouichi por tu comprensión…

-¿Le dijiste a mi hermano?

-Sí, pero reaccionó mal…

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer, no sé, hablar con él…

-No te preocupes, le costará pero creo que al final ya comprendió

Salimos del Laboratorio de Ciencias y bajamos al patio. Sumomo me esperaba ahí y supongo que Kouichi habrá ido donde Kouji. Sólo espero que todo salga bien…

-¿Y?

-Lo aceptó mejor que Kouji

-Opino que fuiste bastante tonta, pudiste ir con Kouichi o con los dos

-Yo no puedo, Sumomo, sería bastante Nana para mis cosas

-En todo caso- me dijo Sumomo- bueno! ya pasó, ahora tenemos que pensar en lo que nos vamos a poner para la fiesta

Caminábamos por el patio, entonces una muchacha de nuestra clase se nos acercó bastante asustada

-¿Qué ocurre Kari?

-¡Son Kouji y Kouichi¡Se están peleando!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Corrimos hacia allá, había un tumulto de gente que gritaba "¡Pleito¡Pleito!" y Nana, como siempre, gritándole a los chicos que dejaran de pelearse por ella, pero yo sabía por quién peleaban…

-Nana ya cállate!- le gritó Sumomo

Kouichi le propinó un golpe a Kouji que le quitó la pañoleta y así estaban, me sentía culpable por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entonces llegaron unos compañeros de clase.

-A separarles!- gritó uno, era Takuya

Takuya fue donde Kouji y le tomó de los brazos, mientras otros dos compañeros llamados Henry y Naruto se interponían entre los dos y Kyu tomaba a Kouichi. (Psok: si si si xD una mezcla de DigiTamers, Naruto y TGQ)

-¡Ya paren de pelear!- dijo Henry

-¡Por favor, Kouji!- grité, metiéndome entre ellos- ¡paren de una vez!

-¡Me detienes a mí y a él no le dices nada!

-¡No le hables así a Karina!- gritó Kouichi

-¡Kouichi, tu también termina!- le dije

-¡Por qué demonios no te decides de una vez!- me gritó Kouji

Todos se quedaron callados.

-¡a ver, a ver!- dijo Sumomo- Aquí no hay nada que ver¡Váyanse todos¡Vamos, vamos¡Fuera de aquí¡Ya acabó¡Ya se terminó¡Váyanse todos¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!

Sumomo comenzó a despachar a la gente y nos quedamos los siete ahí

-Ehm… Si quieren nos vamos de aquí…- dijo Henry

-Pero yo quería escuchar…- dijo Takuya

-Yo también- dijo Naruto

-Ya vamonos- le dijo Kyu

Los cuatro se fueron.

-Toma tu pañoleta Kouji- le dijo Sumomo

Este se la quitó de mala manera mirando a Kouichi con odio, este me miraba a mí bastante serio y yo miraba al suelo sintiéndome culpable de todo.

-Ahora me dirán por qué demonios se pusieron a pelear?- dijo Sumomo

-Pregúntale a tu amiga, ella sabe muy bien el por qué peleábamos- dijo Kouji con un tono que no me gustó para nada

-Kouji, no tienes ningún derecho de tratar así a Karina- dijo Kouichi

-Tú cállate

-Ya basta¡Basta Kouji, basta!- le dije

Se quedaron en silencio. Kouji cortó ese silencio con una voz muy fría, tanto que casi me hace temblar…

-Jamás creí que caería tan bajo como para pelearme con mi propio hermano por una chica que no vale la pena. No es mi estilo, prácticamente. Niñita mediocre, te haces la inocente.

Miré a Kouji con lágrimas en los ojos. Jamás creí que diría algo así de mí, me rompió el corazón…

-Kouji que te haz creído eh?- le dijo Sumomo

-Sumomo, déjalo… - le dije con un hilo de voz, una lágrima rodó en mi mejilla

-Kouji, deja a Karina en paz- dijo Kouichi dispuesto a pegarle, le detuve- Karina…

Me acerqué a Kouji y le propiné una cachetada, mirándole muy enojada

-No me vuelvas a hablar ¡Nunca!

Salí corriendo y llorando. Sumomo salió detrás de mí y Kouichi también. Me encerré en el baño y no salí de ahí hasta el toque de timbre.

* * *

Woo! A Kouji lo he dejado bastante malvado ô.ó ese no es Kouji!! aunque Karina si me ha quedado muy tonta, más de lo normal o.ó bueno! q mas dá! Eso le da más dramatismo al asunto xD perdónenme por hacerlos pelear pero… eso es lo que yo siempre quise hacer y nunca pude! TOT

Weno! Adiosito!!

Próx. Capítulo: **Traición y celos en San Valentín **_Primera parte_

Karina Minamotocl

"Que alguien me diga que rumbo siga, monotonía hay cada día una ilusión pues no quisiera caer. Insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser..."


	4. Traición y Celos en San Valentín 1ºParte

**Capítulo 4: Traición y celos en San Valentín**

_Primera parte_

Hola a todo el mundo! nOn a este capitulo quería llegar muajaja!! ò.ó x'D ya... el título lo dice todo no? está dividido en dos partes y espero que no me demore mucho en subir el segundo o.o bueno, eso no lo digo yo xD ya! A responder las reviews!!

**A Zuki-chan:** seh a mi iwal me encanta º-º Kouji no es malevolo xro como tu dijiste le da mas dramatismo xDD mmm creo q me odiaras por lo q hare pero bueno! Me encantaria hablar contigo x msn algun dia xD claro q como yo no tengo net en mi casa me lo paso de ukkkh ¬¬ weno presidenta n.n espero q te guste este episodio

En vista de q es la unika review y como digo poco me imxta si una sola persona lo lee nOn aki les va este episodio!!

* * *

**Ya va una semana** desde el incidente. Kouji no me ha vuelto a hablar y yo a él tampoco. Kouichi sigue siendo igual de simpático conmigo, me dijo que había intentado arreglar las cosas con Kouji pero este no le hablaba. 

Ya no se sienta con nosotros, Sumomo dice que es demasiado inmaduro de su parte hacer eso, pero yo lo comprendo, después de todo continua siendo un niño.

Henry, Kyu, Naruto y Takuya nos inundan de preguntas para saber el por qué de la pelea entre ellos dos. Sumomo los manda a freír y nosotros nos reímos.

...……

-¡Vamos prima¡Henry me espera!- Sumomo me grita desde el baño

-La que se tiene que apurar eres tú, yo estoy esperando de que rato el baño…

Sí, Henry Wong le ha invitado a la fiesta. Al fin llegó este maldito día, no sé a quién se le ocurrió semejante idea, para haberlo matado… Iremos los tres a la fiesta, no quería ir, lo que menos quería ver era como todas las parejas lo pasan bien mientras yo me aburro sola en un asiento… eso era lo malo de que tu mejor amiga se vaya de la secundaria… en realidad la hecho bastante de menos… Ay, Winry, jamás te olvidaré amiga…

-¡Tadá!- dijo saliendo del baño- ¿qué tal?

Llevaba un vestido rojo demasiado lindo. Las coletas las cambió por un tomate de medio pelo, se veía preciosa…

-Muy bonita- le dije sonriente

-Ya, apúrate

Entré. Me puse el vestido que me compré con Sumomo ayer. Era de tul negro y debajo tenía un forro naranjo, muy bonito. Aunque no soy muy presuntuosa, pero se me veía bien, al menos eso me dijo Sumomo y mi madre. Me amarré el cabello con una cinta negra y me puse un prendedor de cabello que era dorado.

Salí así del baño, mi prima me empieza a chiflar y yo le dije que ahora se tenía que comportar… ayayay, como me alegra mi prima… Bajamos, ahí estaba Henry. Mi padre nos llevó a la fiesta, diciendo que le llamáramos para venir a buscarnos.

Todo estaba decorado de rojo y blanco. Henry nos ayudó a bajarnos del auto, muy caballeroso él, me caía bien… siempre me he preguntado por que se junta con esos idiotas de Takuya, Naruto y Kyu, pero bueno…

Iba tras ellos, los muy tortolitos iban del brazo y yo no quería molestar. Hasta que una voz me detiene…

-¿Entremos juntos?

Miré atrás. ¡Era Kouichi! Usaba un traje negro y una corbata negro azuloso, se veía muy guapo… creo que me sonrojé…

-E… etto…

-Vamos- me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan fresca e inocente que yo no puedo resistir… ¿Nani¡Que estoy diciendo¡¡Creo que los nervios me tienen así…!!

-Pero…

-Mira- me dijo mientras sacaba un prendedor de cabello negro- la había hecho para ti, como dijiste que vendrías a la fiesta, pues…

-Gra- Gracias, Kouichi… pero… yo no traje nada…

-Oh, no hace falta

No tenía presupuestado llegar con él a la fiesta. Esto era una sorpresa, en realidad… pero, en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, accedí. Al entrar, Sumomo se sorprendió de vernos juntos, le dije la verdad, que sólo habíamos entrado así, nada más…

Ahí, lo vi. Mientras esperábamos a Megu y a Kyu. Vi a Kouji entrar¿solo? No, una rubia venía prendida de su brazo… Maldita sea¡Kouji ha venido con Nana¡¡Con esa arpía¡¡Reacciona Karina¿Qué te pasa¡Dios, me estoy poniendo celosa¡¡No!! Ya cálmate, no ha pasado nada... Más atrás veo a Kyu y a Megu. Claro, eran novios desde el año pasado y no se han peleado nunca en serio, el amor verdadero existe…

-¡Hola¿Qué hay?- preguntó Kyu

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?- dijo Megu

-Todos bien¿verdad gente?- dijo Sumomo alegremente

-Sí- dijimos todos

-Karina…- Megu se me acerca y me aparta un poco de los demás- No te preocupes, no han llegado juntos. Ella le vio afuera y se pegó a su brazo, nada más

-¿Neh?- dije sin comprender

-Me refiero a Kouji y Nana

-Ah…

-Pero veo que igualmente llegaste muy bien acompañada- me dijo señalando a Kouichi, quien bebía un poco de ponche con Kyu y Takuya

-¿Kouichi? Oh, pues… también me lo he encontrado afuera y él me dijo que entráramos juntos

-Supe que ambos te habían invitado

-Pues… sí…- maldita Sumomo, te voy a matar

-Debió ser terrible tomar una decisión así, pero por lo visto haz optado por el chico tierno

-¿Q- Qué?- me sorprendí¿chico tierno?

-Conozco a Kouji y a Kouichi desde sexto de primaria. Kouji siempre ha sido más alejado de los demás que Kouichi, por lo carismático de este último. De no ser por él, creo que Kouji se hubiera quedado solo

Sé que Megu tiene memoria fotográfica y sé que no está diciendo mentiras. Siempre tuve una percepción distinta de ambos hermanos, pero nunca nada concreto.

-¡Pero bueno! Venimos a una fiesta a pasarla bien¿no?

-Sí- le respondí sonriente

Fuimos donde los chicos.

-Adivina que Megu- le dijo Kyu

-¿Qué?

-Takuya ha invitado a Emina al baile por fin

-¿En serio?- dije yo

Emina es una niña muy linda de nuestra clase, pero siempre fue algo vergonzosa. Ella tiene el cabello color esmeralda muy bonito y los ojos verdes. Comenzó la música y algunos comenzaron a bailar. Mis amigos y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas. Dos más allá estaba Kouji, veo que no baila con Nana, ella se lo pasa bailando con otros chicos y él ni se inmuta. Me mira, me mira fijamente mientras bebe un poco de ponche. Yo no doy por aludida y sigo riendo junto con mi prima y nuestros amigos.

-Veo que se divierten- dijo una voz ronca que conozco muy bien.

-¡Ryu!- dijo Megu

-¡Holi!- dijo Miyako, una niña de otro curso apareciendo detrás de él

-¡Miyako-chan¡qué sorpresa!- dijo Kyu

Ambos son chicos de otro curso, del tercer grado B y tercer grado H, respectivamente. Son las mejores puntuaciones de toda la secundaria. Les habían dicho que les admitirían en la Universidad, pero ellos decidieron vivir su adolescencia como todo chico normal. Ambos tienen muchos puntos en común intelectualmente. Ryu Amakusa era genial en las matemáticas y Miyako Ishige era mejor para Biología. Aún no son novios, pero ha habido insinuaciones por ambos bandos.

-Dattebayooo!!- gritó Naruto que venía con… ¿Hinata? Ella se veía preciosa con un vestido negro y un prendedor de mariposa en el cabello, venía un poco sonrojada

-Ho- Hola…- dijo avergonzada

-Weee- dijo Sumomo- ¡han venido juntos¡Qué buena, Hina-chan!

-¡Yatta¡Se completó el grupo!- dijo Takuya animosamente- sin contar al baka de más allá ¬¬

-Shh!!- le dijo Sumomo

-Que me oiga, eso le pasa por peleador- Sumomo y Megu le golpean el brazo- ¿Qué?

Los micrófonos anuncian que comenzarán los lentos y algunos se van a sentar. Veo cómo las parejas comienzan a acercarse a bailar. Ryu y Miya son los primeros del grupo y detrás van Megumi y Kyu. Takuya invita a Emina y Naruto, para no quedarse atrás, invitó a Hinata que accedió aún sonrojada. A veces me dan risa esos dos, Naruto como era y Hinata prendida de él, por lo menos ella no se cambió de secundaria detrás de Sasuke, cómo lo hicieron Sakura y las demás amigas de Nana que también estuvo prendida de él, pero su padre no le permitió ir tras él, por eso se ha quedado sola. Sumomo y yo nos quedamos conversando. Entonces se le acerca Henry.

-¿Vamos a bailar?

-¿Neh?- le dice Sumomo, quien me mira a mí

-Oh, no te preocupes, estaré bien, sólo anda a bailar…

Ambos fueron y tan abrazados que estaban. Miré mi vaso, estaba vacío. Entonces miré a Kouji. Abrumado en ese asiento, mientras Nana le intenta sacar a bailar, pero él se niega. Me alivio, no saldrán a bailar. Veo que se levanta y va hacia la mesa donde estaba el ponche. Mi mente comienza a imaginarse cosas...

_-Tu vaso está vacío_

_Levanto la vista, es Kouji_

_-Eh..._

_-Toma- me alarga un vaso_

_Tomo un poco, después él se sienta a mi lado_

_-¿Vamos a bailar?_

_-¿Uh?_

_-Vamos_

_Me toma del brazo y nos ponemos a bailar. Durante el baile…_

_-Te quería pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento este último tiempo, he sido un tonto, no debí pelearme con mi hermano ni menos decirte esas palabras que te hirieron tanto..._

_-Esta bien, Kouji… te perdonaré…_

_Entonces me miraría y…_

¡¡Kyaaa¡¡Maldita sea que imaginación tengo!! Uf... bueno, más vale calmarse, jejeje, jejeje… ¿qué hago riéndome sola?

-¿Quieres ponche? Tu vaso está vacío…

Levanto la vista creyendo que… oh rayos. ¡OH RAYOS¡ES KOUICHI¿Qué está pasando ahora último? Imagino algo con Kouji y aparece Kouichi… ¿será el destino? Estúpido destino¡estúpida suerte! Tal vez alguien me está tratando de decir algo, y yo no me doy cuenta... cada vez que pienso en Kouji, Kouichi es el que aparece. Kouichi, Kouichi, Kouichi, Kouichi, Kouichi, Kouichi… ¡¡¡¡WAAAAAA!!!!

-Karina¿Qué te pasa?- me dice Kouichi con una gotita en la cabeza

-Ehm… eh… ¿ah?

-Estás como tontita hoy- me dice riéndose

Esa risa, esa risa tan linda que tiene. Aún no logro comprender lo que me dijo, después frunzo el ceño

-No le hallo gracia

-¡Vamos!- me dice sentándose a mi lado- Es verdad, desde la mañana que andas así. Casi se te pasa el proyecto de Química que estabamos haciendo en el Laboratorio.

Es verdad, pensando en lo que sucedería en la fiesta, la solución comenzó a hervir y ni me di cuenta, hasta que alguien da la voz de alerta diciendo que esa cosa estaba apunto de estallar… fue un gran susto, pero después fue gracioso…

-Mira Takuya, ni sabe bailar, esta pisando a cada rato a Emina. Y para qué decir Naruto, esos dos son prácticamente iguales

Miro hacia allá, pues sí, es verdad. Pobre Emina… pobre Hinata…

-Kyu y Megu ni se despegan, hacen linda pareja. Mira a Miya y a Ryu, deberían ser novios ¿no crees?

No le escucho. Pienso decididamente en decirle que bailemos pero… hay alguien que mira hacia acá con dos vasos de ponche en la mano, es Kouji. Le miro por encima de la cabeza de Kouichi.

-¿Qué te pasa? En serio si que andas rara

-Nada, nada, creo que es un poco de sueño, nada más

-Pero si son casi las doce¿cómo vas a tener sueño?

-Me acuesto siempre temprano

Tomé un sorbo de mi ponche y miré a los demás cómo bailaban (**Psok:** Kouichi miró hacia atrás y ve que Kouji no le mira con muy buenos ojos, uhm… esto se pone bueno!!)

-Vamos a bailar- me dijo levantándose y extendiéndome la mano

-¿Ah?

-Vamos

Le miré. Dudé. Estoy sorprendida de su actitud… Él sigue mirándome con ojos decididos… ¿Qué hago¿Decirle que sí o… quedarme aquí sentada?

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee:3 vaya mezcla o.ô Digimon, FMA, Naruto y TGQ xDD mis series favoritas!! o3ó ya, los dejo con las intrigas xD ¿Qué decidirá? Uhm... yo ya sé xD pero no les diré!!! ò.ó Dattebayo!!!!!!!! nOn

"_La noche está tan clara, no puedo perder nada, espero llegar…"_


	5. Traición y Celos en San Valentín 2ºParte

**Capítulo 5: Traición y celos en San Valentín**

Segunda parte

Uuuuhhh:3 este se viene bueno... muy bueno!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!! X333 o.ó no sé que rayos me pasa, será la emoción –w- Reviews!! nOn

**A Zuki-chan:** Hola!! A mi karina tambien me da penita u-u pero q le vamos a hacer! Asi son las cosas xD claro, kien no esta enamorada de los gemelos cof!!! u///u seh, Nana es la arpia tal x cual q se debe morder la lengua y morir con su veneno o.ó!!! pero bueno, eso es lo q le da mas drama al asunto no?? Mi tambien es fan del NaruHina jeje nnUU y la mezcolanza se me ocurrio cuando revisaba mis pics de TGQ XDD q por cierto, necesito tu correo, tengo q mandarte unas diapositivas para q estes al tanto de los personajes!! Owo tambien soy fan de LODVG y me encanta esa cancion!!!! X33 ya nos vemos pues, espero q tus uñas esten bien, mandales mis saludos y mil disculpas xDD

Espero q te guste este epi!!

En vista de q es la unika review dare inicio q este nuevo episodio owo

* * *

**Ahí estaba él**. Con la mano aún extendida y mirándome fijamente. Las mismas preguntas se repetían en mi cabeza. Los mismos ojos expresando rabia me miraban desde lejos. Los ojos profundos de Kouichi esperaban pacientes una respuesta…

No, no debo. No puedo. Pero… ¿por qué siempre rehuso a Kouichi? Es por que siempre he esperado que sea Kouji. Pero ya no ¡Ya no! Firme en mi decisión. Lo siento Kouji, pero haz llegado tarde.

-Está bien, vamos

Tomo su mano y me levanto de mi asiento. Decidida, firme en mi decisión. Me siento un poco incómoda, siento una mirada gélida. Sé de quien es. No me importa, soy feliz aquí bailando con Kouichi. Me ha tomado de la cintura y yo me dejo llevar por la música. Abrazados, así… juntos…

Me siento en un sueño. Un sueño del que no quiero despertar…

-Karina…- me susurra Kouichi

-Dime

-Esto… yo… no sabes cómo me gustaría que las cosas se arreglaran entre Kouji y nosotros

Le miré

-Sí, yo también a veces quisiera que las cosas se hubieran arreglado a las primeras…

-Pero, ya dejemos de pensar y de hablar de mi hermano, esta noche es de los dos y nadie lo echará a perder

"Esta noche es de los dos y nadie lo echará a perder" ¿De donde saca Kouichi esas palabras? Será que… no, Kouichi... yo creo que sólo me había invitado a la fiesta por que nunca tenía pareja. ¿Cierto?.

_"Kouji comienza a ser invadido por los celos. Invita a Nana a bailar y ella se siente muy feliz, creyendo que por fin Kouji se había decidido por ella. Kouji baila, pero mira muy celoso a Karina y a Kouichi, quienes bailan abrazados. Ve que Karina apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él."_

No hay nadie más aquí que él y yo. Mi corazón se acelera al punto de querer estallar. Descubro este sentimiento nuevamente al estar cerca de él. Tan tierno, tan lindo conmigo y yo jamás me di cuenta. Kouichi, te quiero, te quiero mucho... Me gustaría que esto no acabara jamás, bailando toda la noche, estar siempre juntos, siempre.

_"Nana mira a Kouji, y esta se da cuenta de que estaba mirando más allá de ella. Mira hacia atrás y ve a Kouichi y Karina._

_-Maldita sea- pensó Nana- ¡está mirando a esa tonta de Karina! Pero ya no, ya no mirarás a otra chica que no sea yo._

_Y en un segundo, sus labios estaban juntos a los de Kouji"_

Tuve un escalofrío que me recorrió por dentro y unas ganas de correr, no sé por que, hasta que Naruto gritó:

-¡Kouji y Nana se están besando¡Dattebayo!

Me di vuelta y vi algo que jamás creí ver. ¡Kouji y Nana… besándose! No... ¡esto no está pasando! Me cubro la boca del asombro. Kouichi miraba muy sorprendido, mis amigos igual. Megu me mira y me pregunta si estaba bien. Yo no pensé nada, mis lágrimas caen mientras corro en busca de mi abrigo y mi cartera y corro hacia fuera. Siento los gritos de Sumomo, de Kouichi y de Miyako detrás de mí. Me detienen unos brazos y me pongo a llorar.

-Karina- dijo Kouichi

Le abracé y lloré. Mi corazón estaba echo pedazos, no quería saber nada de Kouji, de Nana, de nadie…

-Ya pasará- me dijo Kouichi intentando consolarme.

Sumomo y Miyako me abrazan también.

-¿Quieres que llame al tío para que nos venga a buscar?- me dijo Sumomo

Le negué con la cabeza. Del llanto me dio hipo y una desesperación terrible. No podía casi ni respirar. Comencé a toser y me llevaron al baño. Ya más tranquila, pude formular las siguientes palabras:

-Me quiero ir… Sumomo, no te preocupes, pásala bien con Henry, no te preocupes, me iré a mi casa y…

-No- dijo Kouichi interrumpiéndome- iremos a mi casa, está más cerca. Descansarás un poco, y cuando estés mejor llamamos a tu padre y te dejo a tu casa.

-Pero…- dije yo mirándole con los ojos brillosos debido a las lágrimas

-Está bien Kouichi- dijo Sumomo- Cuídala ¿sí? Mañana iré a verte a tu casa y hablaremos del asunto ¿eh?- asentí con la cabeza- Vamos Miyako

Las dos entran al baile y Kouichi y yo salimos a la calle a esperar un taxi. Miraba al suelo, no podía mirar a Kouichi a la cara, el sólo echo de recordar que era el gemelo de Kouji me daba una mezcla de tristeza y dolor.

-Vamos- me dijo abriendo la puerta del taxi.

Subí. Nos fuimos en silencio todo el trayecto. Al llegar a su casa, me dijo que su madre no estaba por que había ido al cumpleaños de una amiga suya. Me preparó un café y se sentó a mi lado. Lo bebí sorbo a sorbo.

-Karina, no quiero que estés triste...- le miré, él me tomó de la mano- sé que es bastante duro pero si no fuera por esa zorra…

Tomé un poco más de café y lo deje sobre la mesa de centro.

-Kouichi, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- le dije sonriendo

Kouichi me miró dulcemente

-Me encanta cuando sonríes- me sonrojé un poco- se suponía que esta noche era para los dos pero esa maldita serpiente... tenía que embarrarla todo, maldita bazofia con patas

Se notaba que estaba bastante molesto con Nana.

-Me carga que tú estés triste, me molesta en serio. ¡Qué coraje!

-Calma Kouichi, ya pasó

-Pero es que…!

-Ya- le dije mirándole a los ojos- calma, ya ha pasado. Se me pasará…

Nos miramos. Sus labios comenzaron a acercarse a los míos. Siempre quise probar ese dulce licor de sus labios, esos labios que en un principio estuvieron prohibidos para mí. El beso se transforma en un sabor agridulce, dulces sus labios pero lo amargo por la situación que recién acabo de vivir. Un abrazo cálido que me echa sobre el sofá, el beso que cada vez se vuelve más y más apasionado. Le detengo y nos sentamos nuevamente.

-Perdón…- me dijo avergonzado

-Kouichi... - le dije sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de suceder

-Perdona, he sido un tonto... procura ser feliz ¿sí?

Le seguí con la mirada por la habitación.

-¿Quieres descansar un poco o… llamo a tu padre?

-No… eh… no llames a mi padre. Pero sí, me gustaría descansar…

-Pasa a la habitación de mi madre… duerme un poco yo… te pasaré algo para que te cambies...

Fui a la habitación de la Sra. Kimura. Había una cama, un tocador, un velador y un closet. Kouichi me pasó una polera suya y me dio las buenas noches. Me quedaba enorme. Me acosté en la cama y me dormí de un viaje…

-Karina- sentí una voz femenina que me sacaba de mis sueños- Karina…

-¿Estás dormida?- sentí otra voz

Abrí lentamente mis ojos... vi a Sumomo y a Miyako que me miraban preocupadas. Me senté en la cama.

-Menos mal, creíamos que no te despertarías- dijo Miyako

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté

-Como las cinco y algo de la mañana

Me puse mis lentes y me levanté.

-Tío George espera en el living. Vamos, te he traído unos jeans, afuera hace mucho frío.

Me cambié de ropa y me olvidé de sacarme la polera de Kouichi. Salí de la habitación y mi padre estaba preocupado. Me preguntó que por qué no le había llamado desde un principio. Sonreí diciendo que no quería arruinarle la fiesta a Sumomo. Todos fueron al auto y Kouichi estaba en pijamas y se notaba que tenía bastante sueño.

-Gracias…- le dije

-No hay de qué.

-Ehm… tu polera...

-Oh, no te preocupes. Después me la devuelves. Adiós

-Adiós…

Tomé la bolsa donde estaban mi vestido y mis tacos y bajé al auto. Tuve nuevamente la necesidad de besarle, pero me contuve. Eso ya sería demasiado. Alojar en su casa sin que su madre esté y lo que ocurrió en el sofá ya era demasiado para mí…

Llegué a mi casa y me dormí hasta las once de la mañana del día sábado…

……………

Tenía muchas llamadas perdidas, todas de Kouji y a distintas horas. El último me despertó, tomé el teléfono y vi que era él. Apague el celular. No me conecté en el MSN todo el día y le dije a mi madre que si llegaba a venir que le diga que no estaba. Mi madre me comprendió, supongo que Sumomo le habrá dicho…

Era tarde cuando estaba en mi habitación y Megu vino a visitarme. Tenía algo importante que decirme.

-Karina- me dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama, yo estaba leyendo un libro- Tengo que decirte lo que ocurrió después de que te fuiste… Saliste corriendo y Kouji, al verte llorar, se separó de Nana como pudo y ella le dijo que qué era lo que le pasaba. Kouji le dijo que era una estúpida por haberle besado y ella le abrazó. Éste la empujó y Nana le dijo que no podía caer tan bajo como para que le guste una ñiñata como tú y que además saliera como estúpido corriendo tras de ti. Él le dijo que quizás sea un estúpido, pero no tanto como para caer en las trampas de una arpía como ella. Salió de la fiesta y no te encontró. Kyu, Ryu y yo salimos detrás de él. Pateó la pared y comenzó a maldecirse. Después fue al baño y se encontró con Miyako y Sumomo quienes le dijeron que te habías ido con Kouichi a su casa, se veía bastante furioso. Después salió a la calle y tú ya te habías subido al taxi. Vio como te ibas. Ryu se acercó a él, pero le dijo que no le tocara y se fue caminando en dirección a su casa…

Miré al suelo. Megu y su memoria fotográfica. Gracias a eso puedo decir a ciencia cierta que no me miente, todo eso pasó aunque me cueste creerlo.

-Megu-chan...

-¿Sí?

-Gracias, me quitas un gran peso de encima…

-De nada.

Confío en Megu, sé que nunca me defraudará. Le invité a merendar y gustosa aceptó. Me contó que Ryu le iba a decir a Miya lo que sentía por ella, pero al verle tan preocupada por mi no se había decidido a hacerlo. Me sentí un poco culpable, por mi culpa y por preocupar a los demás él no fue capaz de declararse…

Suspiro. Es de noche y suspiro. Suspiro con la polera de Kouichi puesta. Siempre me gustó esta polera. Es negra y tiene un estampado rojo y gris. Muy dark, por eso me gusta… Suspiro de nuevo… Lo que ocurrió en su casa, lo que ocurrió en la fiesta, lo que ocurrirá el lunes al regresar a clases. Todo puede suceder…

* * *

Uuuhhhhhhh!! Vaya escenas o.o esta muy bueno este fic, bastante romanticismo y drama :P bueno!! nos leemos n.n

Próximo episodio: **Lo que me aguardaba para el Lunes**

Submit review:P

_"Cerca del cielo y que más da, tenemos nuestro mundo, el día sigue siendo azul si estamos juntos, no importa nada más, que aquí jamás será invierno…"_


	6. Lo que me aguardaba para el Lunes

**Capítulo 6: Lo que me aguardaba para el Lunes**

Wee :3 mi quería este episodio!! bueno aquí está el nuevo episodio más pronto de lo presupuestado por petición de **Zuki-chan** que es la única que lo lee y me deja review uuUU

**A Zuki-chan**: Pobre karina ya me esta dando lastima! Pero bueno, esas cosas de vez en cuando PASAN o.o y eso de "San Kouichi" xDD es que estoy dejando a kouji como el reverendisimo!!!! OoO Kouichi tan dulce como siempre y si, lo admito kyaaaa!! Xx ahora sabras lo q pasa el lunes kuaja!! Owó q weno q haz podido ver las Diapo -3- jeje con cariño!! -.o

Eso es todo!

* * *

**Me levanté** ese lunes como todas las mañanas, antes de ir a clase. En mi mente aún daban vueltas esas escenas, esas malditas escenas… Espero que nada malo ocurra hoy.

Hay mucha nieve afuera y blanco por todos lados. Me despido de mi madre y en el auto iba junto con mi padre y mi hermana. Me pasan a dejar y entro, como un día normal. Las mismas caras, los mismos asientos. La misma gente que saludar. Pues bien, nada extraordinario pasará hoy. Sumomo ha venido a verme el fin de semana, le conté lo que pasó con Kouichi y me dijo que pudo haber pasado algo más, de no ser por que le detuve. No quisiera pensar en eso pero ¿y si no le hubiese detenido? Mejor ni pensarlo. Kouichi entra al salón y nos saluda amistosamente. Se sienta detrás de nosotras y habla de cualquier cosa, menos de la fiesta. Creo que es mejor así. Le recordé que tenía su polera y que la había traído. Le agradecí nuevamente por dejarme dormir en su casa esa noche. De no ser por él, quizás hubiese cometido una locura…

Y así estábamos de lo más bien hasta que llegó Nana. Altaneramente como siempre. Llegó diciendo que Kouji le había pedido disculpas por tratarle así esa noche y cosas por el estilo. Me enteré por que Takuya me dijo. No me dio ni tristeza ni rabia. Sencillamente nada. Creo que ya acepté que Kouichi es el que me corresponde. He madurado mejor de lo que creí.

En el recreo, Nana se acercó a nosotros mientras andaba en su bicicleta.

-Es una lástima que tú no hayas sido la primera mujer en besar los labios de Kouji- me dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza altaneramente

-¡Escúchame!- le dijo Sumomo empuñando la mano- Deja de molestar a Karina o te rompo tu linda cara

-¿Ah sí¿tú y cuántas más?

-¿Estás amenazándome?

-Eres tú la que me amenaza, yo no te he dicho nada

-¡Argh¡Si serás…¡Ya vas a ver¡¡Basilisco maldita descendiente de Orochimaru!!

-¡No¡Sumomo!- Kouichi le detuvo antes de que le golpeara- No vale la pena. Ella no vale la pena.

-Hazle caso, si no quieres tener problemas con mi padre.

Y así, siguió en su bicicleta. Claro, ella podía amenazar con su padre, por que era el Inspector General. Maldita aprovechadora…

-¿Kouichi por qué me haz detenido?

-Por que no quiero que te metas en problemas y, además, no malgastes tus energías en esa bazofia

-Kouichi tiene razón- le dije a Sumomo

-Pues… es que igual, me dan ganas de darle su merecido de una vez por todas…

-Más vale no meternos en problemas, recuerda lo que le paso a Cloe…

Si, una chica que fue víctima de sus trampas, sólo por que no le quiso acompañar un día de compras inventó una historia que su padre le creyó y le expulsaron. Desde entonces todo el mundo le tiene miedo, menos Sumomo, pero cómo no queríamos que le expulsaran… en realidad yo no quiero separarme de mi prima, ha sido mi único gran apoyo.

-Bueno, vámonos a comprar algo, tengo un hambre- dijo Sumomo

Caminábamos y unas chicas pasaron a mi lado, les escuché decir: "Es ella, la de cabello violeta y lentes. Pobrecita... eso es jugar chueco" y la otra dijo: "¿Jugar chueco? Sabes que Minamoto Kouji es uno de los chicos más codiciados de la secundaria desde que Uchiha Sasuke se fue. Nana ha sido la primera en hacer algo semejante y frente a todo el alumnado" ¿Estaban hablando de la fiesta? Miré al suelo, apuesto de que me habrán visto correr… Kari venía corriendo junto con la edición del periódico escolar.

-¡Karina¡Ha sucedido algo horrible!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mitzuko estaba con su cámara en la fiesta

-¿Y?- preguntó Sumomo

-Miren

Nos alargó el folleto. ¡Lo que faltaba! En primera plana una foto de Nana besando a Kouji y al lado una mía bailando con Kouichi. El titular era "Traición gemela". Esto nos incluía a todos: a Kouji, a Kouichi, a Nana y a mí. Al leer, tenía la mayoría de la historia distorsionada. Fuimos a la imprenta del periódico. Estaba Kouji al que no quise mirar.

-Venimos a reclamar por lo que publicaron hoy- dijo Kouichi

-¿Y?- dijo Mitzuko

-¡No pueden sacar información falsa! Eso es fraude- dijo Sumomo

-Pues nosotros lo sacamos de buena fuente- dijo Mitzuko- todo lo contó Nana

-¿Y le creen a esa... niña malcriada?

-Pues bien esto es farándula pura! Jamás habíamos vendido tantos números

-A mí no me interesa si venden o no números del periódico escolar- dijo Kouji

-¡Nos dejan mal frente a todo el alumnado!- se defendió Kouichi

-Pues bien, cuenten su versión de la historia y dejaremos de darles vueltas al asunto- dijo Mitzuko echándose hacia atrás en su silla

-Yo no pretendo revivir lo que aconteció esa noche- dije junto con Kouji, nos miramos y él me volteó la cara y yo miré al suelo

-Conozco a alguien que presenció todo- dijo Kouichi

-¿Quién?

-¿conoces a Minami Megumi?

-¿La chica de la memoria fotográfica?

-Si ella accede, puede relatarnos con exactitud cómo ocurrieron las cosas

Ya es la hora del almuerzo y estamos en el set donde se transmiten las noticias estudiantiles a esta hora. Preparan a Megu y comienza la transmisión.

-Buenas tardes estudiantes de Ryuumeikan, hoy tenemos una gran novedad- comenzó Aiko, la conductora- Todos ya se han enterado de lo que ha ocurrido en la fiesta del Día de San Valentín. El gran campeón de Kendo Esgrima Minamoto Kouji ha sido besado por unas de las más codiciadas de la secundaria. Aunque todos sabrán que un corazón ha sido quebrado debido al atrevimiento de Nana, Kaisawa Karina. Para relatarnos más sobre lo ocurrido, tenemos a una testigo con memoria fotográfica, Minami Megumi.

Salí del estudio. No quería volver a escuchar una palabra más sobre la fiesta. Me hace daño. Me senté afuera, espero que esta pesadilla acabe pronto. Estando ahí sentada y sola, mi mente comenzó a divagar y a divagar.

_Estando ahí sentada, Kouichi sale del estudio y se sienta a mi lado._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-No lo sé, tal vez no quiero volver a revivir lo de esa noche- respondí sin despegar la vista del suelo_

_-Ya veo_

_Es el silencio ahora nuestra única compañía._

_-Kouichi…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te quería preguntar si… aquel beso, pues… ¿significó algo para ti?_

_-Ah, sobre eso… en realidad si me significó mucho_

_Nos miramos y el notorio sonrojamiento de nuestras mejillas nos delataría._

Vaya imaginación la mía.

Sentí que la puerta se abría, mire esperanzada pero mi rostro cambió de expresión al ver a Kouji cerrar la puerta con los ojos cerrados y después me miró fríamente. Me quede callada hasta que él rompió el congelante silencio.

-Parece que esperabas a mi hermano- no dije nada- Por lo visto Megu te dijo lo que ocurrió después de que saliste corriendo, me había olvidado de que esa niñita tenía memoria fotográfica- esto último lo dijo de una forma que no me gustó para nada.

-No hables así de Megu

-Hablo como se me da la gana

Decidí no hacerme mala sangre con él, lo que menos quería era pelearme sin motivo alguno, no es mi estilo.

-Supongo que el beso de Nana no te gustó, por el modo en que le trataste después…- esperaba que con eso Kouji me comenzara a hablar

-En realidad…- Kouji se quedó en silencio, avanzó un poco delante de mí y dándome la espalda dijo- besa bastante bien, y espero que vuelva a repetirse

Esas palabras me dejaron helada. Jamás me imaginé que Kouji dijera eso. Yo no quise demostrar nada, así que aparente lo más posible.

-Entonces, te deseo lo mejor con ella- lo más seria posible, demasiado actuado.

Se fue dejándome perpleja, en realidad. Por dentro no quería que nada pasara entre ellos nuevamente, pero en vista de lo que ha pasado últimamente. Quería llorar, pero ya no derramaré ninguna lágrima más por él. Pero necesito algo, lo que sea…

-¿Qué pasa Karina?

Vi a Kouichi y no lo soporté más, le abracé fuerte. Salimos de ahí y fuimos al sauce donde siempre íbamos a leer. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, muy lindo. Me abrazó de nuevo.

-No quieres volver a revivir lo de esa noche¿verdad?

-Sí…

-¿Paso algo¿Mi hermano te ha dicho alguna pesadez?

-No, para nada- no quería que volviese a pelear con él

Necesitaba sentirme así de protegida. Creo que debo pensar seriamente en decirle lo que siento y ser novios de una vez.

-Te tengo una noticia- me dijo Kouichi

-¿Qué cosa?

-Daré el examen para entrar a la DDS en marzo

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ya tengo recomendación por parte de Megu, Kyu, Ryu y Miyako, el Prof. Dan y la Prof. Shino fueron el otro día en mi casa para conversar con mi madre, ella ha accedido y daré ese examen exclusivamente el 11 de marzo

-¡Qué buena noticia!- le abracé fuerte- ¡Es una excelente noticia! Tienes todo mi apoyo, Kou-kun

-Gracias

Nos fuimos a la sala y ahí estaban los chicos

-Kouichi te andábamos buscando- dijo Megu

-¿Ah sí?

-Ven con nosotros hoy después de clases, el Prof. Dan quiere que conozcas la DDS- dijo Kyu

-¿En verdad?

-Conocerás las dependencias, los profesores y a los otros dos de la sección Q- dijo Miyako

-Y tendrás la posibilidad de estar en una clase con nosotros- dijo Ryu

La alegría de Kouichi era mayúscula, le agradeció a los chicos su preocupación y apoyo y me abrazó justo en el momento en el que entraba Kouji, le vi entrar y sentarse en su ahora nuevo puesto sin prestarle mayor importancia.

En la tarde, Kouichi y los demás se iban para la DDS, me habían invitado, pero decidí no ir. Mañana me enteraría de todo. Lo que sí le preste mi celular, para que le sacara fotos a la DDS y a los demás de la sección. Le tenía confianza, bastante en realidad. Era una demostración de cariño, de afecto, de amor…

* * *

Wee que maldito es Kouji o.o esta demasiado cambiado, lo he cambiado demasiado!! Pero es para darle drama al asunto xD (inner: se da cuenta de que siempre dice lo mismo o.o) me da rabia si su actitud o.ó tengo que reconocerlo u.u ya! Espero que les haya gustado sino ya saben xD adios! Nos veremos en el próximo episodio!

**Próximo capítulo**: Ya no es secreto que te quiero

Vaya título OoO ¡¡Adios!!

"_No me preguntes más por ti, si ya sabes cual es la respuesta (...) y el amor tal vez es un mal común..."_


	7. Ya no es secreto que te quiero

**Capítulo 7: Ya no es secreto que te quiero**

Wuju! nOn wolas a todo el mundo owó espero que este episodio les guste n.n y bueno, para variar el título lo dice todo xD a mi parecer, es uno de los episodios más importantes del fic n.n descúbranlo por si mismos!

**A Kairi Minamoto**: TTOTT al fin me haz dejado una review TwT aun asi comprendo lo que me dices eso de no leerlo antes jeje n.nUU ¿Un fic de Harry Potter? Apenas tenga el tiempo le leeré ¡prometido! ;P Enfrentar a nuestros gemelos favoritos me sonó tentador al recordar mi antiguo fic (inner: esos pobres cuadernos no puedo creer que aun esten vivos... o.o) Cof! u.ú esos cuadernos son mi vida! nOn y… Kouji frío y odiable¡por eso le amo! n///n y aquí le dejé más maldito que de costumbre u.ú pero igual gusta! Kouji se arrepentirá, aunque… ya se sabe, el orgullo a veces puede o.o ¡Todos odian a Nana! Es que era ella o Zoe pero para no caer TAN bajo decidí cambiarle de personaje, aún así es igual de aprovechadora, arpía, y entrometida ¬¬ ¡qué bah! Es clavadita xDD la mezcolanza de series la hice por que los personajes inventados se me acabaron o.o y gracias por desearme suerte! Creo que me ha ido de lujo, es que aparte de Zuki-chan y tú tengo a otras personas que lo están leyendo :P ¡y realmente les gusta!

**A Zuki-chan**¡Hola Presidenta del Club de Fans de Caramelos Agridulces! nOn Estuve esperando tu review para subir este nuevo episodio jeje n.nUU Yo también estuve un tiempo sin Internet, por que un idiota chocó el poste que da la luz a mi liceo y más de 20 computadores de la sala de enlaces se echaron a perder ¬¬ ¡pero se han arreglado! nOn _"Lo bueno y breve dos veces bueno" _Jeje gracias n.n te darás cuenta de que esa frase es muuuy cierta owo Lo del periódico se me ocurrió para provocar más polémica owo y eso que dijo Kouji… ¡lo dijo de dientes para afuera! En realidad está más picado por que Karina no le hace caso cof!!! u.ú ¿por qué me obligan a adelantar las cosas? T.T (mira a su lado izquierdo a una niña de once años que le apunta con una pistola de juguete) T.T Rumiko-chan ya cálmate… Sumomo como siempre tan nOn y San Kouichi siempre como el niño bueno °¬° (babea sobre el teclado) Kouji me gusta más ¡será obvio! Jejejeh!! XD Sólo espero que te guste este nuevo episodio, un besote enorme ;D

¿Kouji se declarará a Karina o… será Kouichi? De todo puede suceder en este emocionante capítulo… (inner: sólo espero que nadie nos mate u.u) ¡SILENCIO KUSO NO INNER! ò.ó

* * *

**Kouichi me habla** maravillas de la DDS, dice que es enorme y que en un antiguo edificio es el de la sección Q. Me muestra fotos y unas grabaciones en videos. Se ve bastante entusiasta, él podrá cumplir su sueño, a mí aún me queda un año para ver si quedo en la carrera que más deseo: Psicología, pero quiero especializarme en la infantil. Desearía que le vaya bien en el examen que será el próximo mes.

-Alumnos- nos dice la profesora- Hoy en la tarde no tendrán clases ya que los profesores tenemos una reunión extraordinaria

Los bullicios de celebración fueron fuertes

-Karina¿qué tal si vamos hoy a donde íbamos a ir el viernes?- me dice Sumomo

-Perdón, pero no puedo hoy…

-¿Por qué?

-Por que debo llegar temprano a casa. Mis padres no estarán y tengo que preparar un pastel para el cumpleaños de Reiko que es el fin de semana

-Es verdad! Si quieres te ayudo

-No, prefiero que sea sorpresa para toda la familia

-Ok…

Me giré hacia delante y me puse a pensar en tantas cosas. En cómo le diría a Kouichi cuánto le quería, sin importar lo que pasara con Kouji. Él ya no me importa, yo tenía mi vida y él la suya. Aún no le habla a Kouichi y eso me disgusta, no puede ser para siempre su enojo. Estuve decidida a decirle que conversara con él, pero mejor los dejo solos, entre ellos arreglarán sus problemas. Ah… Kouichi, a veces me gustaría que tú te dieras cuenta de cuánto es lo que te quiero…

Le amo, le amo profundamente. Este amor es desesperante, me asfixia, me ahoga, me hunde, trae confusión y enredos a mi cabeza. Pero es dulce, es maravilloso, me trae felicidad. Es un sabor agridulce. Es un caramelo agridulce. Su amor es deseado por mí, pero al probarlo me deja una sensación amarga y dulce a la vez.

"Going Under…" Escucho esa canción, me estoy hundiendo, ahogándome en ti, cayendo por siempre… en tus dulces redes, en tus dulces labios, en tus dulces abrazos… con tu amor me sentiré completa, siempre he sentido que algo me falta y ese eres tú.

Estoy desesperada... ¿o enamorada?

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Después de clases, Kouichi se me acerca a mí en los casilleros

-Te iba a decir que vayamos a un lugar hoy, pero supe que estás muy ocupada

-Ehm… en realidad no estaré tan ocupada

-¿No le dijiste a Sumomo que le harías un pastel a Reiko?

-Sí, pero era por que no tenía ganas de ir al lugar donde me iba a llevar

-Ah… Por cierto, jamás me dijiste que Miya-chan era vecina tuya

-Perdona, de echo ni siquiera somos vecinas, ella vive en la calle de enfrente dos casas más a la derecha

-¿Y por que jamás se vienen juntas?

-Eso es por que a ella su tío Nanami le va a buscar más tarde de lo que yo me voy con mi padre, recuerda que Reiko-neechan va en primaria

-Claro, y tienen que ir a dejarle

-Exacto

Salimos de ahí y en la entrada nos topamos con los chicos de la DDS, así le hemos puesto con Sumomo.

-Hola Kouichi- le dijo Megu

-Hola

-Te estabamos esperando para ir a la DDS- dijo Kyu

-¿Ahora?- miró hacia atrás donde estaba yo

-Claro, ya le dijimos al Prof. Dan y él ha accedido- dijo Miyako

-Yo…- le iba a decir a Kouichi que vaya no más, que era más importante ir a la DDS que salir conmigo- Lo siento, será en otra oportunidad, ya tenía planes para salir hoy

-Qué lástima…- dijo Megu

-Apuesto que saldrás con Karina-chan- dijo Kyu, me sonrojé

-Kyu!- le dicen Miyako y Megu, golpeándole el brazo

-Bueno, que te vaya bien entonces- dijo Ryu

Se fueron y nosotros partimos. Nos fuimos a un parque que estaba cubierto por la nieve de invierno. Que frío hace, es febrero recién aún quedaban unos meses para la primavera. Seguimos hasta el centro comercial y pasamos por un sector que me trajo recuerdos del año pasado…

Llovía torrencialmente afuera. Mi paraguas se me había quedado en mi casa y estaba en la entrada viendo si es que aparecía alguien para irme con esa persona aunque sea hasta la esquina. De pronto alguien me asustó, era Kouichi.

_-¡Casi me caigo!_

_-Perdón- me dijo_

_-Está bien, pero que no se repita_

_-Ok_

_-Llueve mucho, mejor me voy a mi casa al tiro_

_-Vámonos juntos_

_-Pero igual quedaremos mojados_

_-No le hace ¡vamos!_

_Me había tomado de la mano mientras corríamos bajo la lluvia. Reíamos felices mientras nuestros cabellos estilaban empapados. Nos refugiamos bajo un techo y aún sonreíamos._

_-Eres un loco¿a quién se le ocurre mojarse con esta lluvia?- le dije_

_-Adoro la lluvia¿a ti no te gusta?_

_-Sí, me encanta_

_-Es otra cosa que tenemos en común entonces_

_-Buuf tengo mi cuello todo mojado_

_-Toma_

_Me envolvió en su bufanda, jamás un chico había sido tan tierno conmigo. Le agradecí ese gesto y seguimos corriendo bajo la lluvia hasta que llegamos a su casa. Ahí me sequé un poco y después de media hora mas o menos paró la lluvia._

-Ya no quiero seguir peleado con mi hermano- me sacó de mis recuerdos así, repentinamente- no me hace bien y se lo he dicho, pero se hace oídos sordos

-Hum- dije

-Tiene que saber que le he perdonado, pero si no deja que le hable, entonces ¿cómo?

-Acércate tú a hablarle entonces

-Si lo he hecho pero no me hace caso, pensé que iba a pasar pero no fue así

-Me da pena que los dos estén peleados por… mi culpa

-Karina no es tu culpa

-No si la es- dije definitiva- Es mi culpa

-No, la pelea entre nosotros no fue por tu culpa

-¿Entonces por qué se habían peleado?

Me miró sin decirme nada, siempre le había preguntado él por qué de la pelea, pero jamás me lo dijo

-No… por nada importante, pero no es por tu culpa

-Espero que eso sea cierto

Seguimos caminando hasta unas tiendas, en donde pasamos a ver unas cosas que Kouichi le quiere regalar a su madre, ya que pronto estará de cumpleaños.

Sin darnos cuenta, llegó la hora de irle a dejar al paradero para que tome el autobús a su casa. Nos fuimos caminando y conversando sobre sus aspiraciones

-Si entro a la DDS y me dejan en la sección Q, será muy emocionante. Lo que más he querido ha sido entrar a la DDS desde pequeño pero jamás había tenido el valor o la preparación suficiente para postularme

-Espero que todo salga bien, te deseo lo mejor Kouichi, en serio

-Lo que más necesito es tu apoyo

-¿Mi… apoyo?

-Sí, sin tu apoyo creo que jamás me hubiera dado ánimos para continuar… eso se agradece

Le sonreí, para mí era importante sentir que le apoyaba, creí que no hacía nada…

Llegamos al paradero. Esperábamos el autobús cuando me dijo:

-Siempre necesité tu apoyo, cuando tú me apoyas yo me siento completamente bien, es… necesario- me sonrojé cuando me dijo eso

-Vaya… ¿por qué será? Es un apoyo entre amigos, verdaderos amigos- le dije sonriente¡no! Que soy tonta maldita sea, debo decirle 'te apoyo por que te quiero' ¿cuesta mucho decirlo? Sí, a quién engaño, soy una cobarde

Mirábamos para ver si venía el autobús y le di un beso en la mejilla. Le miré avergonzada y él me sonrió. Me aferré a su cuello y le bese, pero se acabó pronto por que el autobús había llegado.

-Me tengo que ir

-¡No espera! Debo decirte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Kouichi, yo te quiero más que a mi vida, más que a mí misma, yo… te amo

Kouichi se quedó perplejo en la puerta del autobús

-¡Karina, me haces muy feliz!- se subió a las escaleras y el autobús se puso a andar, corrí un poco y me alcanzó a decir- ¡Te amo también¡Te amoooo!

Dejé de correr y miraba feliz cómo se iba el autobús y cómo doblaba en la esquina. ¡Al fin¡Al fin pude decirle lo que sentía por él¡Siempre dándome tantas vueltas al asunto y por fin pude¡Y también sé que él me ama! Salto de alegría, caminé feliz hacia mi casa hasta que vi a una persona que no quería ver y menos ahora: a Kouji.

-Veo que de una vez por todas tú y mi hermano se han dicho lo que sienten mutuamente

-Sí- le dije sin quitar la sonrisa de mis labios, quería ponerme seria pero no podía

-Haz optado por él¿por qué por él si estuviste enamorada de mí primero?

-Desde que te conocí en primer grado me has gustado, Kouji. Pero todo eso ha cambiado ahora. Yo siempre esperé algo de ti, pero siempre lo recibía de Kouichi. Sé que él me ama y yo le amo a él.

-Eres falsa, muy falsa y una mentirosa- me dolió mucho lo que me dijo- te engañas a ti misma si tú me amaste siempre a mí

Le di una cachetada nuevamente. Siempre dije 'jamás golpearía a Kouji' pero esta ya es la segunda vez que lo hago.

-Me gustaste alguna vez, pero sólo eso. Con tu actitud no sabía si me odiabas, me querías o si querías a otra persona. Kouji, olvídalo, ahora estaré con Kouichi y a él escogí. Ya no me vuelvas a amargar la existencia.

Salí corriendo y llegué al portón de mi casa. Nuevamente me puse feliz por que Kouichi me había dicho que me amaba. Entré sonriente a la casa y mi madre estaba adentro junto con Reiko.

-Hola hija¿dónde andabas?

-Por ahí- dije sonriente- no han descuidado el fuego, esta muy agradable aquí adentro

Subí a mi habitación y me tiré sobre la cama. Nada apagaría esta felicidad, nada. Mi madre me llama para que baje a ayudar en la cocina y voy muy feliz. Mi padre llega y me saluda. Me pregunta por qué tanta felicidad y le respondí 'Nada, nada… sólo ¡estoy feliz!' y volví a mi cuarto.

Bajé un rato después a cenar y mientras cenábamos, salieron unas noticias en la TV de una accidente no sé a donde…

-Vamos en directo al lugar de los hechos- dijo el conductor

-Así es, estamos en el lugar de los hechos en donde un autobús de la línea 454 ha chocado contra un camión de transportes y después se volcó…- decía el enviado especial

-Tremendo accidente- dijo mi padre

-… hasta el momento habría unos cinco muertos y el resto todos heridos. Los muertos son: Chiwata Mayumi, Yamada Mimi, Matsuki Yu, Matsuki Hotaru y Narusewaga Shinobi…

-Nadie conocido- dijo mi madre- Karina anda a buscarme al paño de la loza que está en la cocina por favor

-Voy

Me levanté y fui a buscar el paño, recordé que el número del autobús que le sirve a Kouichi era el 454… no, no creo. Eso sí que no. Regresaba cuando seguían hablando sobre la noticia

-… tenemos nueva información de que habría una sexta víctima que murió camino al hospital, sí, se trata de un estudiante de secundaria… de la secundaria Ryuumeikan, sí, según su identificación se trataría de Kimura Kouichi…

No alcancé a llegar con el paño a la mesa. Escuché ese nombre y sentí que se me helaba todo el cuerpo.

-Hija ¿te encuentras bien?- me dijo mi madre

La miré y fue lo único que vi antes de sentir que me desplomaba y que todo se volvía negro…

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE SOY ASESINA!! TToTT Kouichi no se merecía la muerte maldita sea!!!!!!!! TTTT pero bueno! yo les advertí que era bastante trágico OoO ¿¿¿qué diablos hice??? TTTT ya me voy, que me están diciendo 'apaga el pc' ¬¬ por eso he tenido que dejarlo hasta ahí ..

**Próximo episodio**: La tristeza es más de lo que puedo soportar.

Dejen reviews:P

_"Rompe cabezas sin piezas, los planes, los sueños que apenas comienzan esto es un error nadie más va a poner en tu boca su amor, no como yo..."_


	8. Latristezaesmásdeloquepuedosoportar

**Capítulo 8: La tristeza es más de lo que puedo soportar**

Hola! aki subiendo este nuevo episodio desde la comisaria uu ME ENTREGUE POR ASESINAR A KOUICHI-KUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!! TTOTT (inner: nos vamos en cana u.ù) JAJA!! XDD mentira ;P pero si, aki subiendo este nuevo episodio… la muerte de Kouichi ha afectado más de lo normal o,o jeje nnUU y tengo mas reviews:D (inner: motto motto happy ni!! nOn mina mina happy ni!! nOn) aparte de eso... conoci a un muchacho de mi liceo q es fan faníssimo de Digimon Frontier!! TTwTT asi q tengo más ganas de venir al liceo owo para hablar con el xD Reviews!!

**A Kairi Minamoto:** Maté a Kouichi pero no soy mala persona ó.ò –pone cara de inocente Made in Kouichi (kyaaaa!! °¬°)- Mataste a Kouji y SE que lo matarás de nuevo pero ¿¿¿¿por qué me recriminan a mi xq mate a Kouichi???? TTOTT habrá que ver la actitud de Kouji... habrá que ver xD (inner: todos adoramos su actitud pero… a veces es tan... q digo! Es tan °¬° -babababa-) jeje la intriga no? siempre la intriga! XD y no me pareceré a ti u.ú con este fic no... xq el otro... –ve unos cuadernillos en un rincón llenos de polvo y telarañas- o.o… eso! ññ Que bueno que concuerdas conmigo en lo de Zoe n.n Gracias por el ánimo ;3 besos!!

**A Zuki-chan:** Otra más u.ú para ya de llorar caramba! ò.ó que ya lo he matado!! (inner: o.o como puedes decir eso... T.T eres una sin corazón!! TOT) ¬¬U … pensé que te habías metido en mi pc xq empezaste a decirle "San Kouichi" sin saber… -mira para el cielo- maldicion, esta nublado ¬o¬ , bueno bueno cof cof¿Asesina fanfictera? Bueeeena xD eso de que a Karina le llueve sobre mojado me recuerda a alguien u.ú –abre un paraguas xq se pone a llover y este sale volando por el viento- ¿ven lo que digo? ò.ó Kouji ayudarla? Ni que fuera psicólogo ¬o¬ (Rumiko-chan: La Zuki me tenía secuestrada T.T Karina-chan: pues por que no te quedaste allá ¬.¬" Rumiko-chan: estas buscando a que saque mi bazooka?? ò.ó Karina-chan: no porfa no he icho naa n.nUUU) Quién sabe, con Kouji se puede esperar cualquier cosa... o.OU pues xq están peleados...? o.o hum... me van a matar después de esto... (inner: eres demasiado pre... –Karina le tapa la boca a su inner-) Intriga es mi segundo nombre! xDD Gracias por los besotes :D te mando muchos desde aquí!! ; ) Y no eres pesada ó.ò eres muy simpática n.n Dew! Owo

**A T. Hoshiko-chan:** Que lata que se te haya cortado la review : ( ¿Te gusto la pelea? Es verdad lo que digo xDD mas drama y menos amor-amor u.ú sería muy monótono no? ; ) no se merecía la muerte Kouichi-kun T.T pero eso dará el puntapié inicial al drama siguiente ; ) también te preguntas el por qué de la pelea? o.o madre míaaa, debo cambiar esa parte xD Apenas pueda te leo el fic ; ) es que por ahora estoy en un receso de leer fics ú.ù pero tal vez lo imprima y lo lea en mis ratos de ocio. Adiosshh!!

Bueno Bueno, esto se me acaba de surgir recién :P ¿qué paso cuando Kouichi subió a la Ambulancia y murió? Hum xD ¡¡Bonus Fic!! Antes del episodio mensionado, tal vez sea más interesante no¡¡Dedicados a todos los que leen mi fic! Aquí va!!

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

-¡Subánlo a la camilla¡Rápido¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre!- ordenó el paramédico

Entre dos subieron a Kouichi a la camilla.

-Ka… Karina…- murmuraba apenas

-Está casi inconsiente…- dijo una paramédico mientras le sacaba su mochila y lo conectaba a la máquina

Cerraron la puerta de la Ambulancia y esta se dirigió al Hospital más cercano. La paramédico le tomba el pulso, que estaba muy débil, y le oxigenaba los pulmones. De pronto, Kouichi abrió los ojos.

-Estás en una ambulancia- le dijo la señorita paramédico- No te preocupes, estarás bien…

-Kouji… te- te perdono…- dijo con un hilo de voz, la paramédico le escuchaba sorprendida- Yo… te a- amo… K-Karin… Kari…

Cerró los ojos y dejo de latir su corazón, los paramédicos hicieron lo que pudieron por revivirle pero ya se había ido. La joven paramédico le cubrió el cuerpo con un plástico azul y revisó su mochila, buscando su identificación.

-Kimura Kouichi. 16 años. Estudiante de Ryuumeikan. Receso a las 18:47 minutos- dijo casi emocionada

-Tenía toda una vida por delante- comentó el paramédico que la acompañaba

-Sí… -suspiró ella

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

**Y se acabó el Bonus Fic jeje n.nUU algo corto y soso pero bueno, era para que no se den el trabajo de imaginarse que ocurrió con él jeje n.n ya y ahora si que sí el fic**

**

* * *

**

**No sentía nada**, pareciera que estuviera en otro lugar… me despierto y estaba en un ambiente de nubes y a mi lado había alguien. Ese alguien cada vez se vuelve más y más nítido hasta que reconozco ese rostro ¡Era Kouichi!

-Ko- Kouichi…- le dije arrojándome a sus brazos- ¡Pensé que no volvería a verte!

-Es terrible saber que por fin te tuve a mi lado y que la muerte me arrebata de tu vida así de un instante para otro…

-¿Por… qué…?- dije casi llorando

-Tranquila, yo estaré bien. No quiero que estés triste, me dolería verte llorar

-No quiero perderte- le dije

-Pero ya no puedes hacer nada, la muerte a dictado mi sentencia y yo debo partir

-¡No te vayas!

-Cuídate, yo lo haré desde el cielo. Te cuidaré y cuidaré a los míos. Cuida a Kouji, no dejes que se meta en más problemas. Dile que ya le he perdonado, que no hay rencores, es mi hermano y le quiero como tal. Cuida a Sumomo y dile a los chicos de la DDS que fue un gusto compartir con ellos. Dile a mi madre que la quiero mucho, y que donde este ella no se sienta sola…

-¡No te vayas!

-Debo partir. No llores, me haces daño… hay algo que quiero que hagas ¿sí?

-Lo que sea

-Despierta

-¿Eh?

-Despierta

-Pero… ya no volveré a verte…

-Te visitaré a menudo. Y siempre estaré a tu lado. Ahora despierta

Nuestros labios volvieron a tocarse antes de que él partiera. Se alejaba sin caminar y todo se volvía oscuro. Unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos y los cerré hasta que volví a escuchar voces. Eran mi hermana, mi madre y mi padre. Comencé a abrir los ojos.

-¡Mamá está despertando!

Mi madre se acerca a mí apurada, le miro un poco confusa ¿Qué hacía yo en el suelo? Comencé a recordar, las noticias de la tele, el rostro de Kouichi despidiéndose de mí antes de subir al autobús y el accidente que le costó la vida. Que todo se volvió negro y ahora despertaba de mi desmayo. Las lágrimas brotaron solas. Abracé fuerte a mi madre y lloré, era un llanto desgarrador. Me quería morir, ya no quiero seguir viviendo, ya no.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

-… fue un hijo ejemplar, un gran amigo, un excelente alumno, pero ante todo, era un gran ser humano. Con todas estas cualidades, Kouichi-kun había logrado salir adelante a pesar de las dificultades que le presentó la vida. Jamás olvidaremos tu…- la presidenta del curso comenzó a emocionarse- tu… sonrisa que siempre daba alegría, tu empeño que era ejemplar, tu resonante risa y tus ganas de ayudar en cada beneficio que hacíamos en el curso. Kouichi-kun, en estos años habíamos aprendido a quererte como a un hermano. Siempre te quisimos y seguiremos haciéndolo. Tus amigos y compañeros de curso que jamás te olvidarán. 3ro A.

Eran los funerales de Kouichi. Todos de negro, todo rodeado de flores. Estaba al lado de mi familia y mi prima que me tenía de la mano. La presidenta se acercó a la madre de Kouichi que lloraba amargamente. Me daba pena la Sra. Tomoko. Perder a un hijo es terrible, pero le quedaba el consuelo de que tenía a Kouji aún… que a todo esto, no lo vi en todo el cortejo fúnebre. Comienzo a buscarle con la mirada. Más allá estaba, mirando seriamente hacia acá y vestido de negro. El Sr. Kousei no estaba, pero la Sra. Satomi si había venido y estaba bastante atrás. Comienzan a bajar el ataúd y llenan de flores la sepultura. Todos comienzan a retirarse y yo me quedo ahí, mirando la fotografía que habían puesto de él en donde salía sonriendo, como siempre le conocí y tal como le recordaré.

-Vamos- me dijo Sumomo

-No, yo me quedaré un poco más…

-Pero…

-Déjala- le dijo Megu- vamonos Sumomo-chan

Los chicos de la DDS se la llevaron y me quede ahí sola. Kouichi, te amo con todo mi ser, con todo mi corazón. Te amaré siempre, aunque la muerte nos haya separado.

-Es una pena en realidad- dijo Kouji- mi hermano gemelo no se merecía la muerte

-No- le dije- es una lástima, pero ya no podemos hacer nada.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio

-Te perdonó- me parece mucho que hizo un gesto de sorpresa- me dijo que ya te había perdonado y que era una lástima que no se hayan alcanzado a arreglar las cosas. ¿No te pesa acaso el saber que él ha muerto y que tú ni siquiera te hayas despedido de él¿No te pesa el saber que nunca se arreglarán las cosas?

-¡Sí!- me dijo enojado- me pesa, me pesa mucho la conciencia. Es terrible este sentimiento de culpa.

Miré su rostro. Una lágrima rodaba en su mejilla

-Ko- Kouji-kun…

Lloró un poco, eran lágrimas de arrepentimiento. Me abrazó y yo lloré también. Después de calmarle, nos fuimos del cementerio y llegué a mi casa en silencio.

-Hija- me dijo mi madre- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí… - mentí

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Me pasé toda la noche con una fiebre terrible y esa mañana no fui a clases, esperaba que mi ausencia no se notara pero mi celular sonaba a la hora de los recreos. Sumomo me llamó primero como a las 9:30 a.m. preguntándome dónde estaba. Y después me llamaron todos mis amigos… excepto Kouji.

Me duele saber que nuestra amistad de estos años se haya ido a la basura de un rato para otro. Me duele más saber que ya no volveré a mirarle como antes, que el simple hecho de recordar que es el reflejo de Kouichi me hace doler el corazón, que lo tengo echo pedazos. Me levanto y miro por mi ventana, el invierno esta con toda su blancura en mi patio, cubriendo todo a su alrededor. De pronto, comienzo a sentirme mal. Mi visión comienza a ponerse borrosa y siento que se me congela la cabeza, las manos, los pies y de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro...

Cuando volví en mí, me encontré acostada en mi cama y alguien entró a mi habitación. Para mi sorpresa era Kouji, traía una taza de café, supongo.

-Por fin, haz recrobado la conciencia Karina-chan. Me tenías preocupado.

-Pe-Pero... ¿Cómo lograste entrar?

-Fácil, recuerda que tienen una copia de la llave entremedio del segundo arbusto a la derecha.

Me había olvidado de esa bendita copia y que a los dos les había dicho su ubicación exacta. Ahora que estoy mejor, comienzo a aclararme. ¿Kouji aquí? Pero si deberá estar en clases¿Y qué hace aquí? Creí que ya no me volvería a hablar… o que no iba a ir a clase… pero andaba de color. Con un sweater azul y unos jeans.

-¿No deberías estar en clases…?

-No fui- me dijo- pero sabía que tú tampoco habías ido por que estabas enferma. Ryu me llamó y vine para ver como estabas y te encontré desmayada. Menos mal que vine ¿qué hubieras hecho sola?

-Tienes razón, gracias Kouji-kun…

Ahora recordé que era el gemelo de Kouichi. Agaché la mirada y miré mis manos, como hacía siempre que tenía un poco de tristeza…

-Ya sé que es lo que te pasa- le miré por sobre mis lentes- Es por que soy el gemelo de Kouichi-niisan ¿verdad?

Volví a agachar la mirada y no dije absolutamente nada…

-Es eso ¿cierto? Tu silencio confirma lo que digo.

-Perdón…- dije sin mirarle

-Me gustaría que habláramos de nosotros. Nos hemos hecho mucho daño al decirnos esas cosas tan hirientes…

-Lo mismo digo, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora…

-Yo quiero hablar ahora

-¿Sabes Kouji-kun? en estos momentos desearía que todo volviera a ser como antes… ser nuevamente amigos y disfrutar de la vida como siempre lo hemos hecho…

-El tiempo en que estuve enojado con mi hermano… fue una estupidez, me dejé llevar por la ira y los… los… celos…- me sorprendí ¿Kouji celoso de Kouichi?- Supongo que por que somos gemelos tenemos esa conexión especial… y supongo que por eso a los dos… en realidad me dio mucha rabia saber que él era el chico indicado para ti y no yo… siempre tenía esa cara de inocencia que en ese momento… en realidad no sé lo que me pasó…

Me miró largo rato, pero yo no le miré a él. Me echaba la culpa de todo, si no hubiese llegado a esa secundaria, si no hubiese conocido a ninguno de los dos, si no existiera… nada de esto hubiera pasado. Y por primera vez en mi vida, deseé no haber nacido…

-Cuando Kouichi-niisan me confesó que sentía algo más que amistad por ti, me dieron ganas de golpearle y ahí me di cuenta que estaba sintiendo lo mismo por la misma persona que él. Me costó reconocerlo pero pude manejar mis sentimientos, aunque ese día no sé lo que me pasó y… le golpeé y me enoje con él, fue inmaduro de mi parte y lo sé. Sabes que yo no actúo así, pero esa vez fue más fuerte que yo. Sentía celos de mi hermano, y él se dio cuenta de eso… por eso estuvo tratando de no ser tan directo contigo en frente mía, para que no me sintiera mal- y después de un breve lapsus de tiempo y con una leve sonrisa, añadió- Él pensó en mi, y yo sólo pensaba en mi felicidad, fui bastante egoísta

-Kouji-kun¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso ahora…?

-Necesitaba decírtelo. Y también por eso había venido, aparte de ver cómo estabas, Karina-chan…

Sonreí en un gesto de gracias.

-No te pediré que elijas, ni mucho menos que lo olvides, sólo quiero que sigamos siendo tan unidos como antes de que todo esto pasara…

-Kouji-kun, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré, pero sabes que se me hará un poco difícil… El hecho de recordar que son gemelos me… no me deja que te mire a los ojos, no puedo.

-Todo a su tiempo- me dijo mientras se levantaba- yo puedo esperar. Espero que sigamos siendo amigos, nada más… lo que menos quiero es perder tu amistad tan valiosa

-Gracias, Kouji-kun. Muchas gracias, necesitaba oírte decir eso…

Comenzó a toser

-Estas resfriado…

-Sí, creo que un poco. ¿Tienes aspirinas?

-En el botiquín del baño hay

-Creo que me tomaré una…

Salió y yo pensaba y pensaba… Cómo han cambiado las cosas de un momento a otro. Pareciera que sólo ayer nos reíamos juntos en el patio de la secundaria y parecía que el mundo de nosotros jamás acabaría… ahora todo es diferente. Kouji regresó y se sentó a mi lado. Conversamos de las cosas de la vida hasta que sonó su celular.

-¿Sí?- al parecer alguien habló- ah, papá… no, estoy donde Karina… no papá, no estoy donde mi madre… en serio, no estoy donde mi madre… allá tú si no me crees… ¿para qué quieres que ella hable? vaya confianza que le tienes a tu hijo… vine a verle por que estaba enferma¿no te dijo Satomi?… le trato como se me da la gana… no es mi madre y lo sabes… argh, que insistente eres…- después me habló a mí- dile algo para que se tranquilice…

-¿Diga señor Minamoto?… sí, está en mi casa… está bien, se lo diré… adiós- le devolví el teléfono

-¿Contento? Ahora déjame en paz.- cortó e hizo un gesto de enojo

-Te tiene controlado…

-Eso es lo que me da más rabia, no me deja en paz ni un minuto, está empeñado en que no debo ver a mi madre, ni siquiera toparme con ella… no sé que es lo que tiene en su contra…

-Muchas cosas al parecer… me dijo que te dijera que volvieras antes de las cinco

-Maldición, son las 4:35, me tendré que ir, no quiero que me dé un sermón…

-Adiós entonces.

-Adiós

Se fue y yo me quedé aquí sola… sólo con el recuerdo de tantas cosas que pasé junto con Kouichi y las lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos…

* * *

Que lindo gesto de parte de Kouji el ir a visitar a Karina :3 ya, me voy.

**Próximo episodio**: Me duele amarte

SongFic! nOn con una canción muy linda pero no es el último!

Dejen Reviews!!

"_Tal vez, será, que esta historia ya tiene final; no sé, por que, hoy me siento tan distante de ti…"_


	9. Me duele amarte

**Capítulo 9: Me duele amarte**

Pues bien, para que este fic sea más didáctico, he decidido hacer este episodio como un SongFic, con la canción que le da el título "Me duele amarte" de Reik. Espero que lo disfruten n.n

**A Misao-Minamoto**¡se borró tu review! TOT plis cuando dejen review no pongan los signos esos que estan al lado de la "Z" ¡las reviews se borran! TTOTT

**A Kairi Minamoto:** Hola! En serio creí que te demorarías más en dejarme la review o.o ¿en tu "querido" y "adorado" pueblo? Pensé que te ibas a Grecia en las vacaciones ¿qué pasó? O.oU que bueno que te gustó el epi nOn aún sigues sacándome en cara la muerte de Kouichi ¬¬ ¡Akiyoshi Hongo lo mató primero! ò.ó sé que no se lo merecía... cuando me dijo la Nicky... me traumé o.o yo traté de hacerlo menos trágico o.o jeje Un.n Kouji siempre lindo (inner: concuerdo con su inner u.ú ¡tiene a Kouji abandonado! ¬¬) Shit! u.úU la comprendo, a mí me ha pasado muchas veces, claro que el único que persiste es él jeje n.nUU y no sé por qué!!! ò.ó (inner: será obvio, es tan °¬°-babababa-) inner, estás dejando un río de baba debajo del siento u.ú el padre de Kouji ES, HA SIDO Y SEGUIRA SIENDO ODIABLE!!!! ÒoÓ Un besote y cuídate ; ) y... te llevarás una sorpresa con este epi jejep n.nUU

**A Zuki-chan:** Holas! San Kouichi aún muerto sigue siendo adorable °¬° (cierto personaje peliazul de cabello largo le tira la oreja al lado suyo) Auchh que ya me están golpeando T.T Y sí, he dejado la parte "buena" y "escondida" de Kouji para el final... lo mismo digo¿tenía que morirse su hermano? ò.ó (el mismo personaje le golpea en el brazo) ¡YA PARA CARAMBA! ò.ó… u.ú El padre de Kouji es una pelotudo que debería... mejor me callo u.ú Rumiko-chan estás confabulando con Zuki-chan? ò.ó hay que ver, hasta la familia está en contra de uno! u.ù vaya que sucio, utilizando una niñita de once años que tiene una pistola de juguete y una bazooka para atormentarme? ya lo hiciste uu xD Desesperada... (8) jaja xD ese epi fue muy especial °-° lamentablemente cierto PELOTUDO lo interrumpió todo, sólo xq no quería que su hermoso y adorable hijo estuviera con su madre (el personaje peliazul asienta y después me mira con cara de confusión) ¿qué? ó.ò si eres lo más hermoso y adorable que hay °¬° te correspondo tu abrazo con uno más fuerte ; ) desde la distancia, presi de blablablabla y más blablabla xD Adios! PD¿te diste cuenta quién era el personaje peliazul? Jaja n.n

Creo que no hay más… así que vamos con el songfic nOn

* * *

**_Me duele amarte, sabiendo que ya te perdí, _**

**_que solo quedara la lluvia mojando mi llanto y me hablara de ti..._**

Llueve. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fallecimiento de Kouichi. Es primavera y llueve… con mi uniforme puesto y en el auto de mi padre voy en dirección a la secundaria. Llueve torrencialmente. Recuerdo que anoche haz venido nuevamente a verme en mis sueños, es lamentable, yo lo que daría por estar a tu lado para siempre, pero sólo te tengo por instantes…

_Me veo en la oscuridad total, y la sensación de nubes a mis pies, pero no te veía. Comencé a desesperarme._

_-¡Kouichi¡Kouichi!_

_Nada, sólo oscuridad. Me da miedo moverme por que no quiero caer y, además, podría tropezar. Seguí llamándote desesperadamente y lloraba, por que no te encontré nunca, hasta que todo se ilumino y apareciste, corrí donde ti y te abracé._

_-¿Por qué no apareciste inmediatamente¡Me tenías preocupada!_

_-Perdón- me dijo- pero he tenido que hacer algo importante…_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Nada, en realidad nada importante_

_Vuelves a sonreírme con esa sonrisa fresca que siempre amé._

_-Estás triste…- me dijo, no sé cómo puede saberlo- hoy haz llorado._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-La huella de tus lágrimas aún están en tus mejillas…_

_-Vamos, sé que siempre me estás vigilando…_

_-Entonces si lo sabes por qué preguntas- me dijiste riendo_

_-jaja, que gracioso…- le dije mirándole enojada, pero después cambié mi expresión a una sonrisa- disculpa, he llorado nuevamente por que siempre te siento lejano… y que no estás ahí a mi lado…_

_-Siempre estoy a tu lado, no te he dejado sola…_

_-Demo…- suspiré- lo sé_

_Sonreíste nuevamente, y yo me quedé conforme…_

Me bajo y camino lentamente hacia la puerta principal. La lluvia moja mi cabello suelto y mis anteojos quedan plagados de gotas de lluvia, lluvia que me recuerda aquel día en el que corrimos juntos bajo una lluvia casi igual y que en ese día, me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti… lluvia de abril… ese día de lluvia en abril.

…

Entro y voy directamente al salón. Me encuentro con Megumi y Kyu… y recuerdo cuál fue siempre tu mayor sueño: entrar a la DDS y ser un buen detective. Esos sueños que siempre habías soñado, esas ilusiones que siempre mantuviste vivas y que nunca dejaste que se rindan. Sueños que compartiste siempre conmigo y que a mí me daban la fuerza para seguir… todo se pierde ahora, absolutamente todo…

-¡Karina!- salto del susto- ¿en que mundo andas, eh?

Era Megu que me miraba con sus ojos rosa, al parecer me estaba hablando hace bastante rato, por el tono en que me dijo lo último…

-Go- gomenasai…- le dije agachando la mirada

-De seguro andará pensando en alguien especial- dijo Kyu

-¡Kyu¡No seas entrometido!- le regaña Megu

-No, en nadie en especial, sólo… pensaba…

-Ya veo- dijo Kyu poco convencido

-¡Que es cierto!- le dije con una gotita de sudor en la frente

-Tu nerviosismo te delata- dijo

-Olvidaba que eres detective- dije mirándole de reojo fingiendo molestia

-¡Y el mejor! Que no se te olvide

-A veces me encanta tu modestia- dijo Megu sarcásticamente

-Megu, no seas mala- le dijo mirándole con cara de cordero degollado

-Ya están peleando- dijo Sumomo apareciendo

-Al parecer sí- dije

Nos reímos, pero había algo raro en mi risa que Kyu después me dio a conocer: tenía un tono de tristeza.

_…**me duele más imaginar que tú te vas y dejaras **_

**_detrás de ti tu ausencia en mis brazos…_**

En el recreo de las 9:30, subía por la escalera que daba al segundo piso pensando en ti, como siempre. Aún siento tu presencia a mi lado, aún tengo los recuerdos frescos en mi mente y me atormentan. Siento aún tu presencia en mis brazos, siempre te abrazaba por A, B, C motivo. Parecía una niña que abrazaba a su osito regalón. Pensaba en todo esto cuando escuché una voz ronca que me llamaba. Al girarme, vi que era Kouji e iba a dirigirme donde él, pero casi pierdo pie y perdí un poco el equilibrio, entonces sentí que algo me afirmó y me apoyé de la baranda. Kouji llegó preocupado y me tomó de los brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien¿No te haz echo daño?

-No…- dije sin comprender lo que recién había pasado, hasta que vi a alguien que tenía alas resplandecientes y que desaparecía al final del pasillo- No ha pasado nada…

-Pues, parecía que ibas a caer- miró hacia donde yo miraba- ¿qué pasa?

-¿Neh? Ah, nada, me pareció… me pareció que había visto algo, nada más

-Ah…- dijo muy poco convencido

-¿Para qué me llamabas?

-Ah, es verdad, ehm… pues, como no tienes el libro que tenemos que leer este mes…- me alargó el libro- me lo he conseguido para ti

-Pues, muchas gracias- le hice una reverencia

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad- me dijo con una gotita de sudor en la frente

-Jeje, disculpa

-¿Adónde ibas? Puedo acompañarte…

-Al laboratorio a dejar este trabajo, y te lo agradecería.

Subimos y mientras él me hablaba de que el otro día había ido a visitar a su madre y, que aunque ella no lo demostraba, aún tenía el dolor de la muerte de Kouichi. La Sra. Tomoko es una gran persona, es lamentable que la vida le trate tan mal…

-¿Tú…?- le miré confusa- ¿Aún… le extrañas?

No supe que responder. Me quedé callada y continuaba mirándome con sus ojos azul profundo.

-Pues…- agaché la mirada para que no notara la tristeza de mis ojos- para ser sincera, le extraño bastante.

-Me lo suponía- no le miré- ¿Serías capaz de morir para estar con él?

Le miré sorprendida, no puedo creer que Kouji me preguntara eso.

-No, digo… aún estoy viva ¿no?- mentí- me conformo con que… conque él este bien. ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

-No, nada, simple curiosidad

"Simple curiosidad" ¿qué? Es decir, Kouji no es de esos que preguntan por preguntar o por simple curiosidad, como los demás bakas de mi clase… siempre es por algo. Creo que tal vez Kouichi le ha visitado… y tal vez le ha dicho alguna cosa.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Comienzo a recordar cuando me dijiste por vez primera cuáles eran tus sueños a futuro…

_Estábamos en el patio, en ese entonces estábamos terminando primer grado y tomábamos jugo en el sauce de siempre. Recuerdo que tenía mi cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros y tomado con una cinta a modo de cintillo._

_-¿Sabes? Me gustaría estudiar algo para ayudar a los demás- te dije mientras terminaba mi jugo_

_-¿Qué deseas estudiar¿Quieres ser policía?_

_-¡No¡Sabes que detestaría ser policía!- te ríes mientras yo te estiro las mejillas_

_-Ya, ya ok, ok- dices mientras te tocas tus rojas y doloridas mejillas- ¿entonces qué?_

_-Psicología_

_-Vaya, que interesante- me dijiste sonriente- tal vez alcances tu sueño_

_-¿Por qué¿Tu sueño es inalcanzable?_

_-Pues, tal vez sí, tal vez no…- te levantas mientras yo te sigo con la mirada- quiero ser detective_

_-¿Qué?- dije sorprendida recordando que mi abuelo también fue detective- no doy crédito a lo que oigo… ¿en serio?_

_-Sí, por qué tan sorprendida- me miró sorprendido_

_-Nada, nada- te dije sonriendo con algo de vergüenza_

_-Quiero entrar a la DDS y ser un buen detective…_

_…**me duele tanto sospechar que ni tu sombra volverá**_

**_para abrigar mi alma en pedazos._**

En clases de Historia, miro a través de la ventana hacia afuera. La lluvia ha cesado y los árboles se reflejan en los charcos que ha formado la lluvia. Me siento como una copa de cristal: al más mínimo choque o remezón se puede quebrar. Mi corazón está echo pedazos y aún no se ha podido remendar, intento distraerme con otras cosas. Con mis amigos lo paso bien, cada vez que me invitan a salir voy con ellos, cada vez que hay algo que hacer, ahí vamos. Pero todo me recuerda a ti, todo. Veo a las parejas andar en los recreos y te recuerdo, todo esta rodeado de ti, mis brazos aún tienen tu presencia, como ya dije antes. En los charcos veo tu reflejo sonriente. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, dulcemente loca…

-Señorita Kaisawa

Miro hacia delante, es la profesora que me mira severamente

-Dígame¿Cómo se dividió el Imperio Romano antes de su caída?

¡Rayos! De pronto olvide que estaba en el salón, menos mal que me preguntó algo fácil…

-En Oriente y Occidente, señora…

-¿Y quién fue el que dividió Roma y a quiénes?

Estoy sonada

-Eh…

-Fue el emperador Teodosio, y lo dividió entre sus dos hijos.

Miré hacia atrás, y creo que todos lo hicieron. Kouji había respondido por mí.

-Señor Minamoto, la pregunta iba para la señorita…

-A mí me vale a quién iba dirigida, usted preguntó y le he respondido correctamente¿o me equívoco?

-Sí, es correcto. Pero espero que su insolencia no vuelva a repetirse

Kouji no respondió. La profesora siguió dictando la clase y hablaba del legado que nos dejó Roma. Después de esta clase, me acerqué donde él

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme salvado el pellejo

-Oh, no hay de qué. Ya sabía que no ibas a responder eso

-¿Me estás diciendo que no iba a ser capaz de responder?- le dije con ojos de furia

-No- no es eso, e- etto…- dijo nervioso con un goterón en la cabeza

-¡¡Me estás tratando de ignorante!!

-E- Etto… noo!! No dije eso!!

-Ok, me lo creeré…- dije fingiendo calmarme, después le tomé de las mejillas y se las estiré- a ver cómo te va con la ignorante

-Aaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy duele, duele, duele!!- después le solté las mejillas- que malvada eres…

-Te dije que ibas a ver cómo te iba con la ignorante

Estallamos en la risa, me reí como antes no lo había hecho, me reía de la cara roja de Kouji y supongo que él se ría por que le causó gracia. Cuando paramos, Kouji me miró fijo y me dijo:

-Qué bueno que haz vuelto a reír

-¿Neh?

-Me alegro- sonrío

Sí, mucho tiempo sin reírme como hasta ahora…

**_Me duele amarte así, hasta morir,_**

**_lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir…_**

Llegué a mi casa temprano hoy, me vine directo. Ahora estoy duchándome ya que tuve Educación Física. El agua tibia recorre mi cuerpo enjabonado y mi cabello largo estila de agua. Ahora que estoy aquí, en intimidad pienso… e intento no ponerme triste de nuevo, ya que sé lo que te ocurre cuando estoy así. Aún así me duele el corazón, y sabes que no puedo evitarlo. Kouichi, yo… momento¿qué hago hablando sola? Me estoy volviendo loca, oh Dios… esto me está matando lentamente y me duele demasiado, me duele…

Ya en mi habitación y con mi ropa puesta me lanzo de espaldas sobre mi cama y lentamente voy cerrando los ojos, el sueño me vence…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Me despierto y miro a mi alrededor, no estaba en mi habitación, más bien parecía el inframundo. Me levanté y flotaba por un ambiente que tenía una mezcla de colores sombríos, cuando de pronto vi unas fotos desgarradas que pasaban de aquí para allá. Tomé una y salía yo, cuando recién llegué a Ryuumeikan. Un fuerte viento me la arrebata de las manos y sigo mirando las fotografías que, al parecer, son recuerdos. De pronto y de la nada, aparece una fotografía de Kouichi sonriendo, la misma que estaba ese día de su funeral.

-Kouichi…

Un viento viene detrás de mí y se lleva los recuerdos, corro tras ellos desesperadamente

-¡Alto!- comienzo a gritar intentando tomar esas fotos estirando la mano, de pronto llego como a un abismo y comienzo a caer.

-¡¡¡Kouichi!!!

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Despierto sobresaltada, con la respiración y el corazón acelerados. Miro a mi alrededor, ya estaba bastante oscuro, me levanto y prendo la lámpara de mi escritorio y miro por la ventana, aún había charcos de agua y el cielo se veía despejado. La luna llena se veía preciosa y las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor. Miro mi reflejo en la ventana y me tomo la cara con las manos. Estoy entrando en la locura. Ahora pienso, ahora reflexiono. Kouichi, mátame. Mátame y llévame contigo, el dolor es enorme y sólo se acabará si me llevas contigo. Mátame…

**_Me duele amarte tanto…_**

Ya es de noche y estoy contigo nuevamente en mis sueños. Recostados sobre una nube. Tengo miedo de decirte lo que hoy estuve pensando, tengo miedo de ver tu reacción, quizás no quieras llevarme contigo, quizás ya no me amas como antes…

-Karina- me dices mientras acaricias mis cabellos- No sé que me ha pasado últimamente, creí que jamás te echaría de menos si siempre estaba a tu lado, pero me he equivocado. Cada vez te extraño más y más…

Me incorporo y sin hablarte ni preguntarte, te abrazo fuertemente. Nos arrodillamos frente a frente y correspondes mi abrazo efusivamente. Veo tus alas, están manchadas de sangre y unas plumas ensangrentadas están en el suelo. Miro fijamente tus hermosos ojos azules.

-Perdóname, por mi culpa tú… y tus alas…

-No hay cuidado, creo que…

-En realidad si que te hago mal, muy mal.

-No es eso, creo que he sido algo torpe para volar.

-No mientas, sé por qué estás así.

Vuelvo a besarte, y tú te recuestas y estamos en una posición bastante incómoda, como esa vez del día de San Valentín, con la diferencia de que yo estoy sobre ti. Que vergüenza, mis mejillas se ruborizan pero aún así no me sueltas. Qué osadía la mía, jamás me imaginé estar así contigo. Jamás…

* * *

Kyaaaa!! que escena o.o una aclaración: no ocurrirá nada FUERA DE LO NORMAL entre esta pareja, sólo que los besos son más explícitos nnUU creo que la canción le viene, pues aparte que por la melodía xD

Me encanta esa canción :3 sencillamente la adoro x3 aunque no está completa aquí, pero se repite lo mismo o.o ya! Dejen una review que el próximo capítulo es el último, sí, es increíble ¡Al fin hice una historia corta! TTwTT que lata que se acabe… gracias a toda la gente que lo ha leído y que ha seguido esta apasionante historia n.n y gracias por darle una oportunidad

**Próximo episodio:** El fin de mis sufrimientos

Dejen Review!

_"Tú, loca manía, haz sido mía sólo una vez, dulce ironía, fuego de noche, nieve de día…"_


	10. El fin de mis sufrimientos

**Capítulo 10: El fin de mis sufrimientos**

Hola!! TTOTT el ultimo episodio pero... es lo que hay! Así no más son las cosas y no se puede remediar el final casi inevitable... TwT por otro lado... mi fic es un éxito:D Quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que han dedicado parte de su tiempo en leer este fic n.n aunque sólo hayan sdo unas cuantas las que dejan review... pero no me importa! XD Reviews!!

**A T. Hoshiko-chan:** Hola¿En serio te encanta? T.T joo que me haces sentir muy bien :D ¿no recuerdas como llegaste? o.o a veces me pasa, buscando cualquier cosa pillo algo de mi interés 83 ¿Qué fic leias? "El diario de Kouji" en el flog zona de fics? O el diario de Kouichi en Kouichidiary o.o? xq si es el ultimo te digo que estoy actualizando, una vez a las miles pero al menos subo fic u.ú y si lo leias... ¿tienes flog? Mi kre saber °-° se? n.n las alas ensangrentadas... hum. No es tan dificil de entender. ¿haz escuchado o haz leido x ahí como se llama la cancion de Kouichi? Se llama "Oreta Tsubasa De" que significa: "Con Alas Destrozadas" Cuando Karina esta triste o llora, Kouichi puede sentirlo, pero en vez de que él también se ponga triste, sus alas sangran. Eso se explica ya que él murió antes de decir "Karina te amo" y por eso tienen esa conexión especial¿comprendes? Espero que con eso se te hayan disipado todas las dudas y... ¡espero que te guste el final! ToT

**A Kairi Minamoto:** Hola! A todos le da pena Karina jejep n.nUU ... ù.ú NO SOY ASESINA! TOT sólo soy dramatica, pero creo que esta vez me he pasado o,oU A Kouji lo dejaste botado en un rincón, si miras bien te darás cuenta de que se está llenando de polvo ¬¬U –observa a cierto personaje peliazul que está en posición fetal en un rincón haciendo circulitos con el dedo en el suelo- Pobre Kouji ó.ò pero pa eso toy yo jeje xD... u.ú en fin, continúo. De echo... eso q dijiste que pondrías en tu subnick con letras grandes ya esta puesto u.úU y... la escena final me ha quedado más kawaii de lo que creí owo (inner: cuidado que Kouji está detrás de ti con un cuchillo... y no se ve muy "santo" que digamos o.oU) qué? –se gira y se da cuenta de que le está apuntando con un enorme cuchillo- WAAA!!! O.O ¡¡Kouji no me mates por favor!! TOT tu sabes que de vez en cuando... ya poh deja de mirarme así T.T sabes que igual te sigo queriendo 83 –le abraza y este suelta el cuchillo yéndose inmediatamente a mil por hora- o.oU para que reclama si no deja que le demuestre mi cariño, baka ¬¬... bueno bueno cof cof!! u.úU tal vez me convierta en una asesina en serie xD ya verás... nOn... gracias por decir que mi fic está genial, espero que el final no te decepcione u.u...

**A Zuki-chan:** si si nueve review °-° es un récord!! XD un episodio muy lindo, es uno de mis favoritos... que digo! si me gusta todo el fic xD describo lo que siente Karina con exactitud por que... bueno! es mi personaje y se parece tanto a mí 83 jajajaja xD soy feliz por que te hice llorar kuajajaja!! XD esa canción yo la tengo y si ya la escuchaste... ¡es muy kawaii! TwT verdad??? Adoro esa letra °-° de exo acaban de darla en la radio xDD Si, de regreso a los inicios... así cómo había sido siempre owo de exo ese es mi método efectivo en contra de los molestosos u.ú... xD San Kouichi es el angelito guardián mas moxo que hay °¬° Nah, lo de las alitas sangradas... a mi igual me da penita pero... (inner: amor y... VIOLENCIA!! Sangre!!! nOn) u.ú... inner ¬¬U... (inner: ju... u.u perdón T.T) la escena final...no sé por qué creí que a más de alguien le gustaría –le saca pica a una muchacha castaña de ojos verdes (inner: kuajaja!! XD)- NADA FUERA DE LO NORMAL (dícese de las escenas... cof lo dejo a la imaginación n.nUU) ¿En serio crees que soy una gran escritora? 83 ToT que bien me haces sentir... snif que me emocionas TwT Gomenasai TOT pero yot tampoco quería que se acabase pero... lo bueno dura poco xD Rumiko-chan no tiene escopeta de caza, sí una ametralladora xD oops... yo subiré el último episodio ahora para poder hacer el otro fic... o.o ese abrazo no me gustó para nada... ¡abrazo de Judas! ò.ó (Made in Kairi Minamoto) espero que los leas owo sobre todo mi primer Shonen Ai!! TwT (inner: ahí va de nuevo… ¬o¬) gracias por desearme suerte y felicitarme por el fic n.n –abraza a Zuki-chan- Presidenta del Club de Fans de Caramelos Agridulces :D te mereces ese título!! nOn WAA!! o.o! a mi los pitufos me dan miedo TT.TT son satánicos!!!! o.oUU –se esconde detrás de Kouji, que regresó después de dar la vuelta a la manzana- cof cof!!! mukios kisus para ute tambien nOn nos leemos!! ;3

En fin, eso sería todo... el último episodio! nOn... T.T

* * *

**Me duele** recordarte, que alguna vez te tuve entre mis brazos, que alguna vez besé esos labios. Me duele recordar que a pesar de tu muerte aún te amo, me duele el corazón al recordar que te perdí en ese estúpido accidente.

Los sueños que teníamos los dos, las ganas de surgir, de vivir. Mucho tiempo dudé, aún así me había decidido por ti y la muerte, la fatídica muerte, la dulce muerte me ha arrebatado de tus brazos, de tus labios.

De tu lado.

Te recuerdo con lágrimas de amargura, pero estoy feliz de que por fin haz emprendido tus alas, de que estás allá y yo acá y que en mis sueños siempre te puedo encontrar sonriéndome y diciéndome cosas como 'No te rindas', 'Sé fuerte' o 'Intenta sonreír en la adversidad'

-Cada vez que lloras, que sufres- me dijiste la primera vez que te vi con tus alas sangrantes- siento un dolor en mis alas muy punzantes y una pluma cae y sangra y yo me siento triste, no por que mis alas están rotas, sino por que tú estás triste.

-No puedo evitar estar triste…- te dije sin mover mi cabeza de tu pecho

-Lo sé amor…- me dijiste comprensivo- pero al menos inténtalo

Tú un ángel y yo, una simple mortal. No encuentro la hora de estar a tu lado en el cielo, junto a ti y volar y partir de aquí y ser felices, de una vez.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Ah?

Salí del lapsus y regresé a la realidad. Claro, estábamos recostados sobre la nube. Me incorporo y me alejo un poco, con los brazos cruzados. Te acercas a mí y me abrazas por la espalda, besando mi mejilla.

-De nuevo estás triste…- me susurras al oído

-Algo, más o menos…

-Ya te dije que…

-No puedo evitarlo- le interrumpí, girándome y abrazándole- va un tiempo de tu fallecimiento y yo… ya no puedo continuar así. Llévame contigo

-No puedo

-¡Por favor!

-Ya te dije que no puedo

-No quiero seguir viviendo si no estoy a tu lado

-Yo no puedo arrebatarte la vida

Lágrimas caen de mis ojos. Me besas y siento que ya voy a despertar. La alarma suena en mi mesilla y la apago. He regresado al mundo real. Me levanto y corro las cortinas. El sol despunta pálido en el horizonte con sus primeros rayos. Ya pronto acabarían las clases y el verano llegaría en Junio con todo su esplendor. Intento animarme diciéndome 'Ya pronto acabaran las clases, ya no más guerra hasta Septiembre' pero inmediatamente dolorosos recuerdos llegan a mi mente

-La primavera es tu estación favorita. Disfrútala.

Me giro para ver que mi hermana con su peluche en la mano estaba parada en la puerta.

-Me conoces demasiado para tener seis años…

-Son suficientes hermana

Me abraza y después regresa a su habitación. Me visto nuevamente para ir a la secundaria. Ya aquí, en la sala, Sumomo está feliz por que ha obtenido una buena calificación en Matemáticas. Ni ella se la cree. Me alegro, ha mejorado sus notas aun cuando tercer grado es difícil. Sólo nos queda un año para salir de aquí e ir a la Universidad o por lo menos trabajar. Cada uno tiene su destino y no quiero que el mío sea vivir de mis sueños.

Salí de la secundaria en la tarde y me topé con Kouji en los casilleros.

-Quería hablar contigo

-¿De qué?- pregunté mientras guardaba mis libros en mi mochila

-Kouichi ha venido a visitarme en sueños hace tiempo ya

Conque eso fue. Por eso apareció tarde, había ido donde Kouji y no me había dicho nada… Baka mentiroso

-¿Y?

-Me dijo que te visitaba a menudo¿es verdad?

-No puedo creer que te haya dicho… pues sí, es verdad

-Supongo que querrá llevarte, ya sabes…

-No. Se niega a ello

Me respondió con un 'Hum', me miraba fijo mientras yo cerraba mi casillero.

-Perdona…- le miré confusa y sorprendida- perdona, he sido un necio. Procura ser feliz

'Procura ser feliz' son las mismas palabras de Kouichi cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso. El recuerdo irrumpe como un rayo en mi mente.

-¿Por… qué…?- titubeaba

-Mañana… mañana no te veré

-¿Adónde irás?

-A ningún lado

-¿Entonces cómo…?

-Nada. Déjalo. Nos vemos.

Me besó en la mejilla y me dijo adiós. Espero que no vaya a cometer una locura. Oh dios, que no se mate ¡No! Ya basta… ¡Basta Karina, basta¡Deja de pensar necedades por Dios!

Esa noche durante la cena, tuve un extraño sentimiento de tristeza. Miré alrededor pero no había nada que me recordara fuertemente a Kouichi. Me fui a mi habitación a dormir.

De nuevo, la maldita oscuridad y la sensación de nubes de algodón a mis pies, una brisa sale de quizás donde que mueve la ropa que llevaba puesta. Para mi sorpresa, no era mi blusa morada y mi falda amarilla con flores naranjas, como siempre, sino que eran vestiduras blancas. Me observaba sorprendida y todo se iluminó, al levantar la vista, Kouichi estaba ahí, corrí donde él y le abracé contenta.

-Me abrazas como si hace mucho no me vieras- me dijo sonriente

-Pareciera que sí- dije- Sumomo ha sacado una buena calificación en Matemáticas y…

-…Kouji te ha besado en la mejilla

-Sí¿eh¿Cómo sabes…?

-Recuerda que yo observo todo

-Pareces celoso- dije mirándole pícaramente

-¿¡AH!?- se puso rojo de la pura vergüenza- es mentira!!

-No lo niegues!!- dije sacándole la lengua

-Reconozco que me puse un poco celoso- dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente- ¡En serio!

Me reí. Y él se río conmigo.

-También sé que Kouji te ha dicho que le he visitado

-Baka mentiroso… Baka shito, te pregunté si era algo importante y me habías dicho que no, visitar a Kouji es importante

-Tenía que hablar con él, perdón

-¿De qué?

-Cosas de hermanos

-Pucha…

-Ok, Ok, no me mires con esa cara… no me mires con esa cara que terminarás convenciéndome… ahhh, ya me convenciste, le dije que te llevaría…

-¿A dónde?

-Conmigo

Me sorprendí. Según él no podía arrebatarme la vida y ahora me daba esta noticia tan… repentinamente.

-¿No era eso lo que querías?

-¡Sí! Demo…

-¿Pero qué?

-Nada, fue muy repentino

-Lo sé

Dudé, por unos momentos pero dudé. Ansiaba estar a su lado en el cielo pero… ¿renunciar a toda mi vida… por él? Ahora que se me presentaba la oportunidad dudaba… ¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué…?

-Estás dudosa- dijo- si no quieres lo comprenderé…

-¡No! digo… no… etto… no…

-¿No quieres?

-¡Sí! o sea, no… eh… ¡¡aaahh¡Es difícil!- grité tomándome la cabeza y sentándome en el suelo

-Lo comprenderé si no quieres- me dijo agachándose y poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros- Mírame- le miré con los ojos llorosos- Es tu decisión al fin y al cabo…

Prácticamente, volví a arrojarme a sus brazos y a besarle nuevamente.

-Es tu decisión- dijo levantándose

Esos besos vuelven a tener un sabor agridulce.

-Te amo…- dije

-Yo también, pero hasta ahora nuestro amor es prohibido

-Lo sé, lo sé…- susurré

¿Decidirme?

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

-Hermana…- le susurro en el oído

-¿Uh?- dice ella refregándose los ojos- ¿Qué pasa¿Te sientes mal?

-No. Sólo venía a… a decirte adiós.

-¿Te vas con él?

Apunta donde Kouichi, este se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación

-¿Cómo puedes verlo…?

-Creo que por que aún soy una niña ¿Te vas con él?

-Sí…

-Te echaré de menos

-Yo igual, pero…

-Yo comprendo. Tengo seis años pero no soy tonta

-Te quiero- le dije mientras le besaba la frente- y cuídate ¿sí? Ah, no quiero que le digas a nadie

-Ok, yo comprendo

-Qué bueno. Ahora duerme, que mañana será un día mejor

-Sí, hermana

Se tumbó nuevamente a dormir y yo le tomo la mano a Kouichi. Vamos a mi cuarto, donde me recuesto en la cama y volvemos a las nubes. Unas hermosas alas blancas aparecen en mi espalda. El rostro de todos mis amigos y parientes pasan en mi mente rápidamente. Suspiro y miro arriba.

-Vamos- me dice Kouichi, que está a unos metros sobre mí

Suspiro de nuevo, cierro los ojos y emprendo el vuelo a su lado…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

**Epílogo**

"_El amor que pasa más allá de la muerte, es el verdadero y eterno"_ El joven Minamoto ahora comprende las palabras que su hermano le dijo cuando le fue a visitar en sueños. Sentado en su escritorio y vestido de negro observa la fotografía en donde sale él junto a su hermano y Karina.

El diario escolar ha anunciado la muerte de nuestra querida y confundida protagonista. Según este medio, habría sufrido un paro cardiorespiratorio durante sus sueños. Pero los que conocimos sus confundidos sentimientos sabemos lo que en realidad ha pasado.

Kouji no puede aceptarlo por más que intenta hacerse la idea, pero sabe que por lo menos ellos estarán felices. Con resignación piensa "He perdido a mi mejor amiga, pero lo que más me duele es haber perdido a mi sangre, mi complemento… mi hermano gemelo"

**_FIN _**

TTOTT

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Mi no keria q se acabe TT.TT

Jeje bueno espero que les haya gustado el final xD

Ah! por cierto, si kieren el Epilogo mucho más extenso o mejor dicho, un año después de la muerte de Karina, solo pídanlo! Con gusto lo haré n.n

**Au revoir!**

**Créditos**

_Idea Original:_

Nicky Nohara

_Escritora:_

Karina Minamotocl

_Series utilizadas:_

Digimon Frontier

Digimon Tamers

Digimon Adventure 02

Tantei Gakuen Q

Naruto

Full Metal Alchemist

**Caramelos Agridulces** es una producción de BlaBlaBla xD Producciones S.A.

**Presidenta del Club de Fans de Caramelos Agridulces**: Zuki-chan

* * *

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!!!!!! nOn**

_Los Nekos dominarán el mundo... ¡y yo seré su lider! kuajajajajajajajaja!!!! Miau. Prr._


End file.
